


Papa Smurf

by puppypants



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypants/pseuds/puppypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs never met Shannon and is dating Jenny. He is also Tony's adoptive parent and is fostering Tim. Will they become a family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gibbs has adopted Tony and is fostering Tim. Tony is 5. Tim 1 1/2. Gibbs is dating Jenny. They are both in their late twenties, he never met Shannon. Gibbs was only a marine for a few years; he has now left the marine corp. He is now working for NCIS as a junior field agent. Jenny took a different route and is an R.N, naval officer at Bethesda hospital.

Do Not Own NCIS

I want to thank GOTTA for being a great beta reader. I really appreciate it. 

 

Tim forcefully snuggled his head into Gibbs shoulder rubbing his itchy, swollen eyes into the material. Gibbs felt the moisture from his tears, dampening his shirt as he rubbed Tim's back in soothing circles.

"Come on big guy, relax. I'm here for ya'." Tim seemed to be climbing up Gibbs frame unable to keep himself still; a sudden intake of breath shuddered through his body.

"That's it...get it out. You've got to be exhausted, Tim." Tim yawned then whimpered in response, a tired, weak wail initiating a new set of tears. Gibbs walked from the kitchen through the house to Tim's room, positioning himself into the rocking chair set in the corner of the softly lit room, a nightlight glowing on the far wall. He was lost as to what to do next to get Tim to sleep. He'd had already given him a bottle, changed his diaper and walked the floors bouncing him in his arms.

He fit Tim in the crook of his arm in a sitting position rubbing his thumb up and down his nose hoping he would at least close his eyes. His other hand massaged one of Tim's feet through his cookie monster slipper. It was 2:00 in the morning and he was worried his crying would wake Jenny and Tony.

Gibbs' eyes grew heavy as they rocked, a soothing and rhythmic motion that was working wonderfully for himself. Tim was quiet except for an occasional sniffle or tired sigh. He tugged and rubbed his ears, frequently; one of the symptoms the doctor noticed diagnosing his double ear infection. The pain was one of the things keeping him awake. Gibbs glanced at his watch to calculate the time of his next dosage.

Gibbs watched the toddler as he fell asleep, his head rolling from side to side, his mouth parting and his breath slowing, calming. He stroked his straight, blonde hair from his face. Gibbs smiled seeing that the bruises and scrapes on his arms and face had completely faded since the day he was found. He looked so small and innocent in his clean, white long johns; the only article of clothing closest to pajamas that he would wear to bed.

It had only been two months since he had volunteered to take him in after the boy was found wandering the streets in pajamas much like the ones he was wearing now, clutching a teddy bear and a small, dirty blanket. The neglected toddler had wandered out the front door of his mother's rundown apartment they shared with her boyfriend onto the streets of southeastern Anacostia on a cool autumn day. Luckily, Gibbs had spotted him walking aimlessly on the sidewalk and stopped to pick him up. The local police department had investigated his case, and located his place of residence one street away from where Gibbs had found him. His mother was home at the time but declared dead; an overdose she had succumbed to a day before. The boyfriend was never located and there was no next of kin to take Tim. Gibbs had fallen for the little guy so had volunteered to foster him. Tim had clung to him ever since, wanting nothing to do with anyone else except Tony, Gibbs's adoptive son.

Gibbs bent over to look closely at Tim's face to make sure he was truly out. All signs indicated he was down for the count, but he'd seen that before. He took a chance, slowly standing while squeezing him to his chest. Tim hung like a rag doll as Gibbs sneaked his way silently to the crib. He was not surprised when he heard the start of a muffled cry. Gibbs sighed. How long could a kid go without sleep? He was beginning to seriously worry for the little guy's health. He sure was strong-willed; he'd give him that.

"Want me to try?"

Gibbs looked up to see Jenny standing in the doorway, yawning, in her sweats and t-shirt, her short, thick, red hair standing up on end. Gibbs thought she looked beautiful.

"He really doesn't know you too well-"

"Well, he doesn't know you too well, either."

"Hey, give it a try. I'm all out of ideas."

"Do you think its his ear infection that's keeping him awake?"

"I think so. He keeps rubbing his ears but he isn't ready for another dose of meds, yet. If these don't stop the doctor said the next step is ear tubes."

"Did you try a bottle?"

Gibbs tried to talk over Tim's crying that was starting to get out of hand. He bounced him against his chest trying to calm him as they talked, "He just had one an hour ago. Plus he's getting too big for those."

Jenny could see the circles under both their eyes. "I think desperate times call for desperate measures." Gibbs handed Tim off to her as Tim reached desperately for Gibbs. Gibbs didn't look back as he headed to his bedroom.

"Giiibsss. Please. Please."

Jenny frowned at his mournful cries. "Come on, Tim. It's Jenny. Gibbs needs to sleep, just like you do, darling." Tim was too exhausted to fight, falling forward, his forehead leaning on her shoulder. Jenny held him to her chest bouncing on her toes hoping the motion would ease Gibbs's absence.

"Junny?" Jenny looked down to see two big, green, tired eyes studying her, a sad smile on his lips. His thumb found its way into his mouth as his other hand played with her hair, twirling the short curls with his finger. Did he recognize her from when they first had met two months ago? Jenny gave him a reassuring kiss to the top of his head.

"Do you want a bottle honey?" Tim nodded then rested his head on her shoulder.

Jenny worked her way to the kitchen opening the refrigerator to snatch the milk, grabbing a bottle from the cupboard overhead. She managed to keep hold of Tim as she carefully poured his bottle. She walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch, cradling Tim as he held his bottle, drinking, earnestly. She stroked his hair, his eyes closing, fighting to stay open. Milk dribbled down his chin so she used her shirt to soak it up.

She remembered the first day she met Gibbs he brought Tim into the emergency room at Bethesda hospital where she was stationed. She assumed they were father and son the way Tim was clinging to him, and the silent bond they shared between each other. However, she was confused by the awful state Tim was in; dehydrated, malnourished and dirty with bruises and scrapes covering his body. Once she learned Gibbs was a federal agent who discovered the neglected toddler, she was enthralled by his patient nurturing of the baby. She looked for a wedding band and was excited to see his fingers were bare. They planned a date for that weekend.

A scuffling noise brought her attention to the hall leading from the bedrooms. Two inquisitive, green eyes peered from around the corner.

"Tony?"

"Hi Jenny...wutchya doin?"

Jenny patted the couch next to her. "Come here. Sit with us, but you have to whisper, okay?" Tony smiled then ran, jumping onto the couch causing Jenny and Tim to bounce in place. Tim's eyes blinked open but then, closed. Jenny rubbed Tony's back as she looked into his face.

Gibbs had adopted Tony when he was just three. His mother, Laura, a good friend from his high school days had passed away, asking him beforehand if he would consider adopting him. From what little Gibbs had told Jenny they had been very close friends but a relationship had never progressed into anything serious. Gibbs had always been a surrogate father to Tony and he felt he was as close to a son as one could get. Gibbs had agreed without any hesitation.

Jenny found it amazing how a man so young could already be responsible for two young lives that were not flesh and blood and a NCIS special agent to boot. She had just finished college and started her nursing career without much thought to starting a family, just yet.

"Now why are you up young man?"

Tony shrugged "I dunno. You're up and Timmy is up."

"Tim is having trouble falling asleep tonight. Did we wake you?"

"I dunno." Tony shrugged, again looking around the room.

"How's school going? You're in... first grade, right?"

"Yup."

"Do you like it?"

"Yup. 'Sept when the girls chase me...they want to kiss me! And it can be really 'noying." Tony rubbed his nose as if it suddenly became extremely itchy.

Jenny smirked. "Did you tell them to stop?"

"Yup. But, they just laugh." Tony shrugged.

"Did you tell the teacher, then?"

"Nah...I'm not a tattletale. Sides, one of the girls smells like crayons."

"Oh." Jenny took a moment to consider his reply. "Hhhmmm. Do... you like the smell of crayons?"

"Yup." Tony giggled, putting his hand over his mouth.

Jenny laughed along with him. "You're a funny kid, did you know that?"

"Yup."

"Why is Timmy 'wake? Babies are 'spose to sleep a lot but he doesn't."

"He has a bad earache."

Tony started to squirm, his feet kicking as he played with his hands. "Ooooohhhh. Those hurt. Then give him baby medicine."

"He already had some but it's not working so good."

"Oh. Did you see that new Power Rangers movie?"

"Uh...I don't think so-"

"Power Rangers!"

"Mega Forsh!" Tim's voice gurgled with milk as he craned his neck to see Tony from where he lay in Jenny's arms. He struggled to sit up in Jenny's lap and smiled once he was able to see him; a kind of milk-foo-man-choo decorating his face.

Tony giggled and stood, positioning himself into what Jenny guessed was a power ranger stance. "Weapons!"

Tim locked an arm straight out in front of him. "Act..ti..vate!"

Jenny giggled as she 'ssshhhed' them.

Tony shrugged putting his hands over his mouth. "We better not wake up Gibbs."

"Oh, don't you know it." said Jenny.

Tim looked around the room then spontaneously reached his bottle up to Jenny's face. Jenny's eyebrows furrowed, perplexed.

"That means he wants you to pretend to drink from it, see... Timmy." Tim reached the bottle to Tony's mouth. Tony pretended to drink, crossing his eyes, moving his lips making slurping noises. Tim erupted into a belly laugh that thrilled Jenny immensely. She saw the tension literally vanish from his body. For a baby who was recently crying uncontrollably he couldn't stop laughing. Tim moved the bottle to her mouth next. Jenny crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out to the side. Tim went into another fit of giggles that brought tears to her eyes. All the sadness she had seen in him magically vanished; it was so freeing to see him so happy. She hugged him to her chest. They took a few more turns pretending to drink then Jenny told the boys it was time for sleep.

"Ahhh. But, we're having fun."

"We'll have more fun tomorrow. It's a weekend. We'll all do something together...special. For one, sleep in."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Ice creammm!" Tim raised his hands.

"Well, if it's okay with your father."

"Uh...okay." Tony stood, walking back to his room then stopped. He turned, running back to Jenny to give her a peck on the cheek. Jenny blushed as Tony ran back to his room.

Jenny looked at Tim sighing. "You boys are a couple of charmers, you know that?"

"Yup."

"Now it's sleepy times."

"Yup."

Jenny felt extremely hopeful that Tim would have no problem going to bed now that he was in a good mood and relaxed. She was grateful for the short time she spent alone with the kids even if it was in the middle of the night. She was new to this 'kid thing' but now felt more at ease and her confidence was boosted.

She reached his room, changed his diaper, then stood rocking him a bit more repeating soothing words to him before she placed him in the crib. Once his body lost contact with hers his legs stiffened and his body became rigid. She was unable to lay him down as his feet became firmly planted to the mattress and his fingers gripped the railing. A panicked frown formed on his face as he shook his head from side to side.

"No. Please. No. Junny." She turned to leave the room but stopped when she heard a loud thud. She raced back to the crib only to find him laying on his back his hands reaching for her as they closed and opened, yearning for her contact.

"Tim! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" She could see his bottom lip poke out as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Timmy. Sweetie pie...its okay." She picked him up and held him close, singing quietly. His arms softly wrapped around her neck as one hand patted her back.

Gibbs woke up to a nudge in his side. He rubbed his eyes seeing the morning light creeping through the opening of the curtains. He rolled to his side with an outstretched arm thinking he would be embracing Jenny only to find Tim sprawled out next to him in a deep sleep.

Gibbs smiled. "He got to you, too."

Jenny sat up leaning on an elbow. "He broke my heart...and I kept thinking what he has been through-"

Gibbs sat up to look at her. "But he needs discipline. The trauma he's been through doesn't change that-"

"I know. But he looked so sad...I was so worried he was going to think he was being abandoned, again."

"Plus...you want him to love you?"

"No! Well, yes. Of course I do."

"Jenny...don't worry, he loves you, especially if he knows he can depend on us. He needs the security of knowing we'll be there to guide him."

Jenny leaned back sighing. "It's just so hard to apply it when those sad little eyes are looking back at you. Ya' know Jethro, I have to ask...how did you become so insightful when it comes to raising kids?"

"I dunno-"

"Jethro?"

"Yeah, hon."

"When will you know if you can keep him?"

"They're trying to locate his father now...hopefully... they never will. He can't be so great if he abandoned him, unless of course, he has a good excuse."

Tim's head rolled to the side as his fist came up to rub his eyes while a yawn covered his face.

Jenny couldn't help but smile then burrowed her face into his stomach. "Morning, Timmy!" She was rewarded with a belly laugh, the same kind she fell in love with the night before. His fingers clutched her hair holding her in place.

The muffled pitter-patter of little feet on carpeting quietly echoed from the hallway growing closer. Tony ran in, jumping full-force onto the bed. "Morning Dad!"

"Dony!"

"Hey! What's he doing here? Did he climb out of his crib?" Tim sat up attempting to wrap his arms around Tony.

"No, he found another way."Answered Gibbs lifting his eyebrows. Jenny glared at Gibbs, pursing her lips.

Tony looked at Tim, questioningly, as Tim tried to hug him, not sure how to react. A smile of realization grew on his face. "Hey! Wow! We're like a family! This is so great...I can tell my friends at school I have a family like dem!" Tony hugged him back as they fell back onto the bed both giggling and rolling between Gibbs and Jenny.

Gibbs heart melted as he also felt a pang of guilt. How he longed for this for his boys, but he made a mistake of allowing Jenny to become close to them so early on in their relationship. It's true; Jenny was special...but were they ready? Two months was not a long enough time to really know each other; hell... was there ever enough time to fully learn someone. He was very hopeful watching the strong bond they had already developed but this was too much to ask of anyone. He knew he loved them as if they were his own, but would she? This was not a typical way to begin a marriage, he would need to find a special person to carry out that kind of commitment. Did Jenny have it in her? He loved watching her with the boys. She had a big heart and it showed in the ways she cared for them.

"Anyone for some pancakes?" Gibbs stretched and yawned searching for his robe.

All three yelled in unison, "Yeah!"

Yeah, he could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks, again GOTTA for your help. 

xxx

Saturday was a slowing moving day. It didn't drag nor was it unpleasant, but was in fact, blissful and enjoyable. Well...most of the day. Jenny showered while the boys sat at the kitchen table, Gibbs cooking pancakes and talking about anything from Santa Claus's intentions to where bats live.

Precisely one hour later later, everyone was packed in the car with the boys singing "wheels on the bus" in the back and Gibbs driving, with Jenny sitting next to him.

"You know...there's a birthday coming up!" Jenny looked at Gibbs, curious as to whose birthday was approaching.

"Mine Dad?"

"No, Tony. Tim's."

"How old is Tim going to be?"

""Two." answered Jenny.

"Yeah, but Jenny, I'm going to be six!"

"Six? Wow! That means you can help teach Tim his numbers-"

"One. Two. Free. Four. Five...six." Tim held up fingers as he counted them.

Jenny looked over to Gibbs, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Sounds like this little guy has watched a lot of Sesame Street."  
Jenny looked back at Tim's cookie monster slippers. "That would explain his obsessive attachment to those slippers we can't get off his feet."

Jenny noticed a quiet Tony, big tears in his eyes, his bottom lip trembling. "Honey? What's wrong?" Jenny placed her hand on his knee.

Tony's hands covered his eyes as he bent over. "I wanted to teach him." He covered his face with his open palms, loudly sobbing. Jenny rubbed his knee.

"I think someone is tired." She leaned towards Gibbs. "Do you think the zoo's a good idea?"

"We'll just go for a couple hours. He'll snap out of it."

"Tony! You can teach Tim how to wrestle!" Gibbs craned his neck to view Tony's reaction.

Tony's hands instantly dropped, revealing an excited expression. Jenny shot Gibbs a worried look.

"I can teach him the backbreaker!"  
Gibbs heard a fragile, protesting squeek from Jenny.

"-or the powerslam!"

"Power slam!" Tim kicked his feet excited, hitting a fist down on his car seat.

Jenny looked at Gibbs horrified. "Honey. He's only two."

Gibbs peered in his rear view mirror obtaining eye contact with Tony. "But I have to supervise..okay? No wrestling without an adult present."

Gibbs leaned toward Jenny. "Don't worry. We've been practicing. When we're alone I'll show you the atomic drop."

"Nah...I'm good. This is where I draw the line between my boys' activities and my femininity. I don't need to involve myself in everything you guys do." Gibbs chuckled, giving her an agreeable nod.

They arrived at the zoo and Tony started filling Tim in on the different animals they would see. Jenny packed him in the stroller as he easily complied, clutching his teddy bear and keeping his eyes glued on Tony while they made their way to the entrance gate.

Tony leaned down to Tim's eye level "Did you ever see an elephant Tim?"

"Ef-el-ent?"

"I rode one last year and they're... huge!" Tony's arms were stretched wide as Tim's eyes looked with amazement. "Don't worry, they're really nice to people."

Once they entered, they chose the otters as their first attraction. The otters were especially active, sliding down the manmade rock formations chasing each other. Tony stood at the glass, jumping up and down pointing, yelling for Tim to look. Gibbs crouched down next to Tony so they could look through the glass together. Tony leaned against Gibbs' bent knee while Gibbs wrapped an arm around Tony pulling him closer. Jenny fell in love watching them, watching the otters.

"Otters?" Tim was pointing at them, giggling. Jenny nodded; smiling.

"Dony! Otters!"

Tony jumped up running past them. "Okay now the tigers!"

"Tony! Stay close. We don't want to lose you-" Gibbs yelled after him.

"C'mon slowpokes..look Tim! Can he get outta that thing? I'll hold his hand. I promise."

Tim struggled against the belt as Jenny unlatched it. He ran clutching his bear as Tony held out his hand for him to hold.

The tiger was walking the perimeter of his cage. As it neared the front, Tim turned and started running back to Gibbs and Jenny.

"Dony! It's coming!" He urged Tony to follow him, worried.

Tony ran back to him, "Nah, Tim, he's in a cage he can't get you."

Tim stood looking at the tiger. "Oh." Gibbs and Jenny stood next to the boys. The large cat neared the corner then turned his back end to the front of the cage. A strong stream of urine shot out as Jenny screamed and ducked just in time, missing it. All three of her boys stared at her with silent gasps on their faces waiting for her response.

"Did he get you?" asked Tony.

"I don't think so...then, again...if he did I don't want to know." The realization of what just happened dawned on Jenny as she began to laugh, uncontrollably, her legs gave out and she sat back on the asphalt unable to stop laughing. The boys joined in her laughter. Gibbs grabbed her arm helping her up as did Tim, futilely, on her other side.

"Wow! That tiger is disgusting!" Tony spat.

"I think he liked Jenny and was trying to mark his territory." Said Gibbs.  
"Now...that is disgusting." Jenny wiped tears from her face. "Why don't you say we buy the boys the ice cream I promised them, then head over to the kids' farm?"

Both boys jumped up yelling. When they reached the stand Jenny helped herself to the hand sanitizer located on the counter, aggressively pumping it into her palms as Gibbs ordered four vanilla cones. They sat on a bench as Tony and Tim repeatedly climbed it, jumping off with ice cream running down their hands.

"Now if Tim doesn't sleep tonight...I'm bringing him to the doctor on Monday."

"You would think this would tire them both out."

"Both?"  
"Well...Tony was up last night, too."

"Oh, that explains the fragile emotions earlier."

Walking through the gate of the kids' farm, Jenny and Gibbs purchased animal feed from the dispensers distributing it to the boys to feed the goats, lambs, and calves. They were both amazed at how at ease and gentle Tim was around the animals. He talked to them as he fed them advising them to share.

Tony would pet them then guide Tim's hand to do the same. Jenny and Gibbs stood watching admiring the boys' good behavior and heartfelt interactions between the animals and themselves.

"Ya know, Tony is really good with Tim."

"Well, he's been on my back for me to get him a little brother for the last two years..."

"So maybe Tim was meant to be." Jenny raised her eyebrows, knowingly.

Gibbs looked at Jenny and smiled. Tim ran over to them asking for more feed.

"They're hungry!" He held out his hands, waiting. " Junny?" Tim pointed to a calf that was bleating towards them. "Is he a goat?" The calf pursued Tim, nudging him in the arm demanding more food.

"That's a baby cow." Answered Gibbs. "A calf." Jenny and Gibbs both crouched down around Tim.

"Oh." Tim offered his food to the cow while he quickly gobbled it down. Tim giggled as the cow started to lick his face. Gibbs nudged the cow away.

"Oh great...more animal germs." Jenny grabbed a baby wipe from the diaper bag to clean Tim's face.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs stood, scanning the farm as Jenny could see his smile quickly fade into concern.

Jenny grabbed Gibbs's arm; panic coursing through her body.

"Dony!" Tim pointed to a group of goats near a bench. Tony was just about to jump from the bench onto the back of one of the goats.

"Tony! No!" Gibbs took off running as Jenny picked up Tim to follow.

Tony met his target and grabbed onto the collar of the goat. The goat took off and Tony held on for dear life. "Whoa! Ride 'em goats!"

Gibbs was closing in behind, yelling to Tony. Jenny was worried but a chuckle rose at the absurd sight. Gibbs had caught up to them grabbing Tony before he fell from the goat's back. Now, Jenny went into a fit of laughter and snorts. Gibbs hiked Tony up over his shoulder with an exasperated look but cracked a smile once he saw Jenny's reaction.

"Dad! Why did you take me off-"

"Not el..phant, Dony! Don't ride goats!"

"But Dad!"  
"Listen to your brother." Tony's shoulders slumped as he sighed, defeated.

"But, I was going good-"

"Honey, Tim is right, you can't ride goats, see that sign over there?" Jenny pointed to a far corner of the farm area.

"I can't read Jenny."

"Don't ride goats, Dony." Tim pointed his finger at Tony with each authoritative word.

Gibbs felt Tony relax in his arms as his head leaned onto his shoulder. "That goat was fast." Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear. Gibbs rubbed his back acknowledging his agreement.

Tim rubbed his eyes with a fist, yawning.

"Ya know, I think it's time we head home." Said Gibbs.

Tim leaned against Jenny coughing. "Do you want your sippy cup Tim?" Tim nodded, his eyes growing heavy as Jenny rummaged through the diaper bag then handed Tim his cup. He sipped from it leaning against Jenny's chest.

Jenny and Gibbs started their way back to the parking lot holding the boys, "Ya know, for such a short visit, there were enough exciting events to fill one day, no, make that a whole year."

"I never knew a zoo could be so much fun," replied Jenny.

"I'll make sure to Google goat rodeos when we get home, see if Tony has a future in them."

"Don't ride goats...Dony." Tony didn't respond since he had passed out in Gibbs' arms.

Jenny giggled laying a kiss on the top of Tim's head. Gibbs watched Tim smile then lightly kiss her shoulder while patting her back. Gibbs reached over and tousled his hair. "Sweet boy." Tim closed his eyes, coughing then snuggled against Jenny.

When they packed the sleeping boys into the car, they were both appreciative for the quiet ride home talking about "couple things." Jenny planned to cook them all a big meal while Gibbs would try his darnedest to get the kids to bed at a decent hour.

Once at Gibbs's, they took a moment to sit themselves on the couch, each holding a sleeping boy. Gibbs laid Tim on the couch nestling his head onto his lap, stroking his hair. He leaned back and sighed, "Just for a minute..."

Jenny cuddled in next to him holding Tony on her lap as he slept sitting up against her chest. Gibbs wrapped an arm around Jenny, pulling her close.

Before they knew it, they were also sleeping.

Gibbs awoke, from a sudden weight on his lap. He opened his eyes to Tim's smiling, chocolate-covered face.

"Pudding!" Gibbs blinked quickly grasping for coherence.

"Tim?"

"Pudding...Dad." Tim shoveled another spoonful in his mouth finishing with a toothy grin. Gibbs' subtle anger melted. He swiped his hand over the boy's head.

"Yes, son. Pudding."

"Oh, Timmy. How did you get into the refrigerator?"  
"Pudding, Junny."

"We should be grateful he didn't grab one of my beers."

"How come he gets pudding?" Tony rubbed his eyes glaring at Tim.

"Well, I suppose it's only fair you should have one, too." Gibbs waved with an okay.

"Yeah!" Tony jumped up running towards the kitchen.

Tim coughed in between his mouthfuls.

"Is he getting sick, again, Jethro?"

"Hope not."

"Come on Tim. It's time for a bath." Gibbs placed his hand on Tim's shoulder to guide him towards the bathroom.

Jenny struggled to a standing position. "And I'll start dinner."

Gibbs reached out and grabbed her. "But...not before a kiss." Gibbs whispered inches from her lips. "Did you have fun today?"

"Oh yeah...ranked up there in my top ten."

Gibbs leaned back, his face scrunching in confusion. "Really?"

"Getting hit on by a tiger, goat riding," Jenny stretched. "and a wonderful nap with three gorgeous men?" The sudden sound of rushing water could be heard from the bathroom.

"Uh-oh. I better get in there." Jenny held Gibbs's hand till he was out of reach.

She found Tony in the kitchen with the same chocolate mustache as his brother.

"I believe you're needed in the bathtub young man."

"Okay." Tony dropped his cup and spoon on the table with a clank.

Hmmmm...bath time must be fun.

Gibbs and Jenny were in the kitchen preparing dinner, the boys playing in the living room. Jenny was seated on the counter sipping from a glass of wine while she watched Gibbs stir the sauce. She reached the glass in front of his lips as he sipped.

He made a face of disgust. "Where's my bourbon? This is a girly drink."

Jenny gasped. "Well, I am offended. I'll have you know this is the finest bottle of wine I've ever tasted."

"Coming from a girl who has three glasses of wine...a year?"

"You should admire my self-control and admirable discipline."

"Well. Actually I do." Gibbs mumbled.

Jenny leaned her face into Gibbs'. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you-" They both looked up to the sound of heavy footsteps running into the kitchen.

"Dad, dad...Jenny...I-"

Gibbs directed his full attention to Tony, leaning closer to him.

"Dad..I'm sorry. Me and Timmy. We were...playing. But, he's just...laying there. I don't think he can breathe...or somethin'. I'm sorry dad! Please! Dad, he's really scaring me. Tell him to get up."


	3. Chapter 3

First and top priority - THANK YOU GOTTA for all your help. Sorry for all the stupid mistakes and thanks for your patience 

Gibbs and Jenny ran into the living room to find Tim lying on his side with his eyes closed. Jenny knelt beside him rolling him onto his back, taking one of his hands and studying his fingernails. She leaned closer to his face, listening. Jenny looked up at Gibbs standing over them. "Can you hear that? He's wheezing."

Gibbs kneeled down, placing his hand on Tim's sweaty forehead stroking back his hair from his face. "Tim, buddy? Are you with me?"

Tim opened his eyes looking at Gibbs as Jenny attended to him. He was showing signs of drowsiness, his eyes heavy.

"Tim, stay awake, okay, can you do that?" Tim slowly nodded.

Jenny lifted his shirt. "See how his skin pulls in when he takes a breath?" Jenny pointed to his ribs. "These are all indications that he is having an asthma attack. Gibbs, we need to get him to the hospital so he can have a breathing treatment before it gets worse."

Gibbs began to lift Tim. "You stay here with Tony..."

"Gibbs, I think we should all go. I can keep an eye on him while you drive...did you turn off the burners?"

"Yeah." Gibbs was wrapping a compliant Tim into his baseball jacket.

"Let's go. Tony, come on buddy." Tony was quiet, as he followed behind. They quickly packed into the car, Jenny in the back next to Tim in his car seat and Tony next to her.

Tony was watching Jenny taking care of Tim, a concerned look of fear on his face. "Tony, are you okay?"

Gibbs waited for a reply. Tony finally answered with a shaky voice.

"Dad, is Tim going to be okay?" Jenny could see his silent struggle to keep from crying. She pulled him close into a hug.

"Well, the doctor will do everything he can to make sure he gets better." Tony slowly nodded, unsure, resting his head against her shoulder.

"Timmy? You're gonna be okay. Timmy?"

Tim blinked his eyes open. "K, Dony."

The tension in the car was thick. Gibbs would forget and drive too fast then remind himself to slow down. Jenny would catch glimpses of Tony or Gibbs looking towards Tim; worried. Tim's head would occasionally nod forward but Jenny would bring him back with stories about the fun time they had at the zoo and all the ice cream she was going to buy him, rubbing his cheek. The wheezing was getting louder but she kept that to herself; she fought the tears filling her eyes wanting to be strong for Gibbs and Tony.

As soon as Gibbs entered the parking lot of the hospital, Jenny unbuckled Tim from his seat. Gibbs pulled right to the entrance as Jenny darted from the car, firmly supporting Tim to her chest as she ran through the entrance.

When she reached the admittance desk she did not wait for the receptionist's attention before speaking. "Excuse me but I'm a nurse at Bethesda and I am seeing signs of an asthma attack in this young boy. He's been coughing since this afternoon and has become listless and is wheezing audibly..."

"You can bring him in, but we'll need you to admit him..."  
"His caregiver is parking the car..."

"Bring him right in through those doors and a doctor will be with you shortly." The receptionist pointed to the doors to make sure Jenny entered the correct way. A young, dark-haired doctor greeted her once she was through.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Bridgeport. If you'd just bring the little guy into this exam room." The doctor pointed to the nearest room. "Just lay him on the table. And, his name?"

"Timmy...and I'm Jenny." Jenny suddenly felt hot and shaky; an after effect from the adrenaline that pumped through her body for the last thirty minutes. She was hopeful now that everything would be okay. It seemed hours ago since they found Tim on the floor of Gibbs' living room fighting for air.

She laid a weak Tim on the table as he submitted, his eyes squinting from the strong lights.

"Now tell me his symptoms."  
Jenny repeated them, again, as they rolled off her tongue like a written script. Everything she stated was evident just by looking at him laying on the table, a small active boy now quiet and dazed.

Gibbs entered the room. Jenny pulled him closer by his arm. Tony stood in the doorway, too scared to step in further, his sad eyes on Tim.

Jenny looked into Tim's eyes, caressing Tim's cheek, reassuringly, then turned to Gibbs. "I'll take Tony and we'll be in the waiting room." She placed a soft kiss on Gibbs' cheek whispering in his ear. "He's going to be fine." Jenny took Tony's hand.  
"Thanks." Gibbs and Jenny kept eye contact until she exited into the hall.

Jenny sat in a chair watching Tony slouch as he dragged his feet to a chair across from her. He was holding Tim's teddy bear as he scooted his behind back into his seat, his feet sticking out in front of him, his knees unable to reach the edge of the chair.

"That's nice you thought to bring Tim's teddy-"

"We named him Sam. One of the otters' names at the zoo today. Dad told me." Tony looked down at the bear, refusing to make eye contact with Jenny.

Jenny smiled. "He will be glad to see him once he's finished."

"I know." Tony studied the bear, intently.

"Jenny?"

"Yes?"

Tony finally looked up. "You're a nurse so you know these things. And, I can take it, so is he really going to be okay?"  
"Well, the doctor that is working on him is good, I've heard of him before. He comes highly qualified, so I'm very optimistic. I've seen worse cases. So...yes, I believe he will be okay. He's a strong little guy..."

"Jenny, we were wrestling! That's when he got like that." Tony broke down crying. "I'm sorry. Maybe he almost died because of me!"

Jenny hurried over, sitting next to Tony, holding him.

"Dad said don't but I didn't listen, he got like that because I didn't listen." Tony's shoulders shook as his head leaned into Jenny; she wrapped her arms around him kissing the top of his head.

"Honey you were very brave. You were afraid you were going to get in trouble but you told us anyway." Tony sobbed, hugging her, releasing all the tension and guilt he had been holding in for the last thirty minutes. Jenny rocked him, letting him complete his meltdown. Jenny didn't feel right to reprimand him at this point, believing he had learned a hard and valuable lesson.

Gibbs stood behind the doctor as he checked Tim's vitals and the nurse prepared the nebulizer. Tim was still, watching their actions with eyes half closed. Gibbs could hear his wheezing very clearly now making him more nervous.

"And you are the boy's father?" asked Dr. Bridgeport. Gibbs talked to the back of the doctor's head as he worked on Tim.

"Foster parent. I found him wandering the streets of DC a couple months ago. But I am preparing to adopt him so... yes. You could say I'm his father."

"I see. Well, Jenny was right. Timmy here is having an asthma attack. And, you were never informed of any previous attacks?"

"No."

The doctor turned, smiling, as he waved Gibbs over. "You can come see your boy. I want you to take a mental picture of his symptoms before we medicate him so you'll know instantly what is happening to him if he has another."

Gibbs stood at the top of the table and stroked Tim's hair.

Gibbs could hear Tim whisper "Dad", as his hand reached up to touch his face. "He may never have another attack?"

The doctor skeptically shrugged, "probably will, but hopefully he will outgrow them someday."

"What we are going to do is give Tim a dose of meds that should cure his attack. Since he's just a little guy..." The doctor tweaked Tim's nose, Tim managed a smile in return.

"What I want you to do is sit on the chair in the corner where you can hold Tim and place the mask..." The doctor pointed towards the nurse who showed Gibbs the mask attached to the nebulizer. "Place it over his face as it forms a mist that he will then breathe into his lungs. Okay? Seems easy enough, right?"

"You're sure he'll let me?"

"Look at him, I bet you could tickle him and he'd barely resist." The doctor playfully crouched closer to Tim and snuck a gentle, crooked finger under Tim's neck causing his eyes to shut and rolling his head to the side squeezing it to his chest. "Yeah...he doesn't have too much fight in him."

Gibbs sat in the chair as the doctor lifted Tim off the table placing him in Gibbs' lap. Gibbs cradled Tim, accepting the mask from the nurse to place over Tim's mouth. Tim looked into Gibbs' eyes through the mist. Gibbs knew Tim's drowsiness was a symptom but a strong attachment grew in his heart; he sensed a deep trust grow in his eyes. Gibbs knew without a doubt, he would do anything to protect Tim for as long as he lived.

The toddler did not fight the procedure in the least; after a while Gibbs could see a change in Tim's demeanor. He was becoming more alert, his strength returning. Tim giggled, mist surrounding them. The medicine was obviously working and he was happy to be able to breathe with ease. Tim pulled the mask from his face to get a closer look at it but Gibbs put it back. Tim looked up at him laughing. It was amazing how quickly and effectively the medicine improved his condition.

"Wow! That's not a usual reaction; did we mix the medicine up with the laughing gas?" The doctor bent over and tweaked his stomach, chuckling. Tim rewarded the doctor with one of his belly laughs. "Yeah, I'd adopt him, too." The doctor nodded at Gibbs.

About ten minutes later, the treatment was complete and once the doctor checked Tim's vitals, listening to his lungs, they were free to go. Gibbs was instructed to make an appointment with his pediatrician the next day.

Jenny and Tony entered the room.

"Dony!" Tim outstretched his arms waiting for Tony to hug him. Tony slowly walked over, carrying the bear, looking at the floor.

"Don't ever do that again, Timmy. Here. I brought Sam for you." Gibbs could see Tony's doubt and unease dissipate as Tim clung to him, his arms wrapped around his neck. Tony's face reddened.

"Danks."

The doctor sat on a stool to address the small family in front of him. "Okay, I just want to explain a few things here before you all head out. Tim did, indeed have an asthma attack so you did the right thing by bringing him in. Now, can you tell me what you did today that may have triggered it? Triggers could be anything from exposure to animal hair and dander..."

"We went to the zoo...we were in the farm area. " Jenny gasped putting her hand over her mouth. "Gibbs I'm so sorry..."

"Jen, it's not your fault, you didn't know."

"Well, we can't be sure that was the actual trigger. What was he doing when you noticed his wheezing?"

Tony looked at the ground kicking his toe at the leg of the chair Gibbs was sitting in. "Playing..."

"Okay. Its a possibility that he over exerted himself, exercise can bring on attacks. Has he had a cold?"  
"He just got over an ear infection."  
"Another possible trigger. If he has more of these attacks make sure you make a record of what he was doing when it came on and the environment he was in; if it was cold or dusty, if there were animals present...the list goes on. After a while you will get to know his triggers and can prevent attacks or be more prepared if they do come on. And don't feel guilty. This is his first attack and you had no idea he was susceptible. You're all victims of the unknown history of Tim." The doctor tousled Tim's hair. "How a parent could neglect such a great kid is beyond me."

"Thank you doctor, and thanks for taking such great care of Tim." Gibbs shook his hand.

"My pleasure." He brushed Tim's cheek with a goodbye.

"Junny, ice cream."

"Wow, he doesn't forget." Jenny winked at Gibbs. It was late but they all felt wide-awake, driving home, conquering their latest scary episode, relieved and happy Tim was okay.

"Tim, its really late, I'll bring you some tomorrow. Gibbs, I need to go home. I have to feed Ernie."

"Ernie?"

"Remember? My cat. I have work tomorrow and I really need to get some stuff done before I go."

"We didn't scare you off?"

Jenny gave Gibbs an over-dramatized, exasperated look. "Honey. I feel bad leaving as it is, especially after everything that has happened. But I don't have a choice."

Gibbs reached for her hand. "I know. I'm sorry. Just love having you around."

"And I love being around. You guys sure aren't boring I'll give you that. I'm grateful I was there for you, during Tim's attack... to help you through it."

Gibbs kissed her hand. "Me, too."

"Do you promise to come see us tomorrow, Jenny?"

"I promise, Tony."  
"Pomise, Junny?"

"Promise, Tim."

Gibbs mouthed promise to Jenny and she whispered it back.

Jenny finagled her way through the cramped quarters of the car giving her boys a huge kiss and hug before she exited. She stood outside her apartment watching them drive away feeling as if they were driving away with a portion of her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Notes  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own NCIS

 

Abby is five and Ziva is three.

Chapter 4 Birthday Boy  
xxxx

"Hullo."

Tobias stood on Gibbs' front porch face to face with a little blonde boy in boxers and cookie monster slippers standing in his doorway. Tobias hadn't spent much time around kids so felt uncomfortable, unsure what to do next.

"Hi...ahh..so, you're the birthday boy?" Tobias stood rocking on the pads of his feet viewing his surroundings.

"Yup. I'm two. An' I'm wearin' boxers, see?" Tim slowly spun around while simultaneously admiring his new article of clothing with Elmo's face printed all over them, his head craning over his shoulder attempting to view both sides. Another milestone accomplished, proving he was more like his brother and father with each new day. He directed his attention back to Tobias. "''ma big boy, now." He began to play with his belly button.

"Well, we have two things in common, I'm thirty...two years old and I also wear boxers."

"You're...a big boy too? Do you have Elmos...on your's?"

"Hey, Timmy!" Fornell jumped at the booming voice behind him.

"Mike!" Tim ran past Tobias running into Mike Franks' legs, wrapping his arms around them, kissing his knees. Mike hoisted him up.

Mike turned to Tobias. "I'm the sitter, so I get better greetings."

Mike playfully pretended Tim was too heavy in his arms. "You're getting so big; are you driving yet, Timmy?"

"Don't give him any ideas." Gibbs opened the door wider to let his friends enter. Tobias walked to the closest table placing a six-pack of beer and wrapped present on it. Mike placed his present next to Tobias'.

Tobias leaned in closer to Gibbs. "Just remember the six-pack is for us, unless you would like to exchange your SIG for a Power Ranger Samurai Battle Gear BullZooka."

Mike gave Tobias a funny look. "What in tarnation is that?"

"Just a marketing ploy. To me it just looked like a gun. You know...The present I got the kid." Tobias shrugged.

Tobias moved out of the way at the last second as Tony flew through the den in his blue power ranger pajamas. A small girl with black ponytails followed him then a small boy wearing circular-framed glasses.

Mike leaned down, offering his hand to the confident little girl. "And who might you be?"

The girl had just blown a bubble so sucked the gum back into her mouth before she spoke. "I'm Abby. I'm a neighbor."

"Well, hello, Abby." Mike shook her hand so her whole arm moved up and down like a wet noodle causing her to giggle.

"My name is Jimmy. I am also a neighbor. Could you shake my arm like that, too?" Mike shook his hand as Jimmy let his arm wave up and down, uncontrollably. "That is a strange sensation...it reminds me of last night's dinner." Jimmy laughed, looking at Mike, Tobias, then Gibbs. He quieted when he realized they weren't laughing.

"Spaghetti. We had spaghetti...ummm, never mind." Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest looking at the floor.

Mike gave Gibbs a confused look. Gibbs just rolled his eyes, smiling.

"How old are you, Jimmy?"

"I am presently five years and seven months old, sir. Give or take a few days. "

"Five going on sixty."

"I get that a lot, but, no, just five."

"Well, hello boys. Mike... Toby." All the men turned to Jenny as she entered the house. She gave Mike and Tobias a kiss on their cheeks.

"You know, you're the only one I let call me that." Said Tobias.

Jenny blushed.

"Doby!" Tim yelled from Mike's arms.

"Well, I'll give the birthday boy permission for today."

"Toby! What about me too?"

"Maybe on your birthday kid." Tobias ruffled Tony's hair then rubbed his hands together, looking around the den. "So, where's the wienie roast?"

"I'm gonna go get some clothes on this kid." Tobias, confused, watched Mike dart out of the room carrying Tim.

Gibbs pushed a grill mitt and spatula into Tobias's chest.

"Well..start the fire then I'll bring out the weinies."

"Well...not till you get me an apron and a drink." Tobias answered with conviction.

xxxx

Tim sat in the sandbox next to Ziva, his best friend from daycare, and Jimmy. They were constructing a mini town complete with ponds, mountains and roads. A castle Tim was working on rather intently suddenly turned to a pile of sand. Tim looked up, Tony stood over him with Abby behind him.

"Dony!" Tim crumpled to his side, lying defeated in the sand with frustrated tears welling in his eyes.

"Come on, Timmy. That's what you're s'pose to do with sandcastles."

Ziva stood up with conviction in her eyes; she didn't say anything, just glared at Tony. Unable to hold back any longer she kicked him in the shin and Tony bent over grabbing it.

Tony looked back at Abby as she whispered. "You kinda had that coming."

Jackson, their grandfather, neared the group. "Now, it would seem there are some issues developing over here that need to be addressed."

Jimmy looked up from his constructed sand building. "Well, Mr. Jackson, it would seem that Tony there, kicked down Tim's sandcastle..."

"Then that girl kicked Tony." Abby pointed to Ziva.

"Yes. I did." Ziva was motionless waiting for Jackson's response.

Jackson chuckled. "Well...Ziva? Is it?"

"Yes."

Jackson looked at the petite, brown-haired girl; she couldn't have been much older than, Tim.

"I have to admire your courage. And even though I don't find violence an answer to solving problems I'm glad you stuck up for your friend Tim. But, in the future... words work wonders."

"Tony, are you okay?"

Tony blushed as he answered Jackson. "Yeah..."

"Now, Tim spent a long time working on that, do you think that was nice?"

"No..."

"So...let's hear a 'sorry' for your brother."

"Sorry, Tim..."

Tim sat up straight pointing at him. "Dony rides goats!"

"Is that true?" Abby had her hands on her hips as she loudly chewed bubble gum, popping bubbles.

"At the zoo!"

"Tim! Whad'ya have to go say that for!"

"You don't say." Jackson began to chuckle loudly as he yelled to his son, who was close by, manning the grill with Jenny. "Son! Did you tell them that time you rode the pig at Aunt Ethel's farm?"

People close to Gibbs saw the red in his cheeks darken. "Dad!"

Jenny ribbed Gibbs giggling then wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, kissing him on the neck.

Tony grabbed his stomach laughing.

"That is the end of that discussion..." Gibbs raised his hands in protest.

"Yeah...he had to take at least five baths to get the 'pig stink' out of his hair!"

"Dad!"

"Okay...okay."

"Uh-oh." Tim stood up and made a mad dash to his house.

"Where's he goin'?" Asked Jackson.

"That means he has to go potty." Answered Tony.

Jackson could see that Tim had quickly made his way to the house, wanting to get into the house through the slider door but Mike had stopped him to talk.

"Mike! Tim needs to use the...little boy's room!" Mike gave Jackson a thumbs up then he quickly picked up Tim, carrying him inside.  
xxxx

Everyone crowded around the picnic table with Tim sitting in a chair at the end. They had just finished eating ice cream and cake. All the kids' faces were covered in frosting except for Ziva's.

Tony placed the present from Tobias in front of Tim. "Open it."

"Huh?" Tim looked around for Jenny seeing her at the other end of the table. "Junny, can I have more ice cream?"

"Not now honey, it's time to open your presents." She smiled, tenderly towards him. Tony nudged the present closer to Tim. Tim scanned the group of people gathered around him , watching him, unclear why he was their center of attention.

"Open your present, Timmy." Jenny urged, winking from across the table.

"Open it... Junny?" Tim shrugged, giving Jenny one of his skeptical expressions. One that she had grown accustomed to whenever they were trying something new to him. The looks always melted her heart; she found his innocence adorable.

"Tony, give him a hand to start it off." Suggested Gibbs.

Tony peeled back a corner of the paper. "See, Timmy."

Tobias nudged Jenny. "That's the one I gave him." Tobias nodded proudly.

Tim began to grasp the concept and joined Tony in ripping the paper away, in quicker motions. His eyes and mouth opened wide. "This is for me, Dad?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Tobias got that for you, Tim. What'ya say?"

"Dad! Issa Powa... Ranga ... Samurai Battle Gear...Bullssssooka!" Tim picked it up admiring it then jumped from his seat to run off and play as he fired it, creating beeping sounds.

"Tim! Come back. You have more presents!" Tim didn't hear Jenny as Tony and the rest of the kids followed him reciting Power Ranger verses. Tim yelled from across the yard, "Danks, Doby!"

"Welcome!" He waved, proud.

"Well, at this rate he'll have presents to open till Christmas." Said Jackson.

"I took it out of the box before I wrapped it so he wouldn't have to wait and then he could play with it right away."

"That was good thinking, Toby." Jenny nodded impressed. "Did Gibbs tell you to buy him that?"

"Nah...I thought it looked cool."

"Wow, you'll never believe this, but he's had his eye on that toy...whenever we went to the store."

"Well...great minds think alike." Tobias responded with a smug smile.

Jenny sat in a picnic chair next to Gibbs and the surrounding men. The party was winding down so the adults took the time to relax and enjoy some laughter, each drinking a beer, except for Jenny, with her glass of wine.

She wrapped an arm around Jethro's back. "So Jethro... I just want you to know that Ernie is moving out."

"Who's Ernie?" Tobias eyes popped open, immediately studying Gibb's face with concern. He leaned close to Gibbs' ear." Did you know about this...Ernie?"

"Toby, Ernie is my cat. I was worried I would bring cat hair over here on my clothes and trigger an asthma attack from Tim."

Gibbs gave Jenny a heartwarming smile, as if there was no one else around; leaning over to kiss her on the lips.

"Oh, Probie! Would ya take that somewhere else, like behind closed doors."

"Just jealous, Mike. Just jealous."

"So, Jenny could I take Ernie's place?" Asked Mike. "You can check. I have no fur." Jenny giggled, slapping Mike's arm.

Tim scooted over to the group, pulling on Gibbs' shirtsleeve. "Dony...'s callin' me...probie." Tim crossed his arms in front of his chest with a pout.

Jenny bent down to Tim. "Honey, you should be happy. Your father is also called Probie... by Mike."

"Yeah, Tim. He'll always be known as Probie to me." A smile grew on Tim's face. "Really? That's coool!" 

"High five, mini Probie." Mike and Tim managed a slow high-five; Tim taking his time to make sure he hit his mark.

Tim bent down and picked up Sam and his blanket. He yawned rubbing his eyes with a fist, then turned to Tobias.

"Doby?" Tobias looked down next to him to see Tim with outstretched hands reaching towards him.

"Jethro, I think your kid needs something."

"He wants you to pick him up, Tobias. He's getting tired."

"Oh."

"Come here, then." Tobias fit Tim on his lap so he could face the group, but Tim repositioned himself, facing Tobias.

Tim yawned then snuggled his face into Tobias's chest, a thumb entering his mouth. He started rubbing the material of Tobias' shirt in between his fingers as his eyes grew heavy.

"Are ya comfy?"

Tim nodded against his chest.

Tobias frequently looked down at him making sure he was comfortable, pulling him closer so he wouldn't slide off his lap. He took Tim's blanket and wrapped it around him.

"You're a natural, Tobias."

Tobias put a finger up to his lips. "Sshhh. He's already out." Tobias squirmed a bit. "I think he's drooling...now, how old is he today? Five?" Tobias whispered.

"Tobias! He's two. Tony's five."

"Oh." Tobias looked towards the yard spotting Tony then back down at Tim. "That is a big difference." He stared a little longer, admiring the sleeping boy. "You got yourself a cute kid here, Jethro."

"Hey, I won't argue." Gibbs laughed out loud. Jenny could hear the pride he held for Tim in his response. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

The sun was beginning to set and a chill rose in the air. Bats flew above the yard darting at the kids' screeches and the adults' laughter.

Mike Franks rose from his seat. "Well...its been real..." He stood in front of Gibbs and shook his hand.

"Hey, thanks for coming Mike. You mean a lot to the boys."

"They're the closest I got to grandkids...and I plan on spoiling'm rotten."

Mike stepped in front of Tobias rubbing Tim's back, as he remained asleep against Tobias. "You can take the shifts I can't make."

"Y'know, I just might take Jethro up on that. I could get used to this."

Gibbs stood over Tobias. "Here let me take the little guy, I miss him."

Tobias frowned. "But...he was so warm and cozy."

Gibbs lifted Tim as his head leaned onto Gibbs' shoulder; his eyes popped open but he conked back off immediately. Gibbs sat back down next to Jenny, cradling Tim like a baby so he could watch him sleep. Tim was out cold, his long eyelashes highlighting his baby face as his mouth worked; drinking a bottle that wasn't there; an arm dangling by his side.

"Happy birthday, Tim." Gibbs kissed the top of Tim's head, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you GOTTA As always, gooooood saves.  
xxxxxxx  
Gibbs sat beside Tim on his bed watching him sleep soundly before the dreaded task of waking him. "Come on, Tim. Rise and shine."

Tim rubbed his eyes, then rolled onto his stomach sucking his thumb as he nestled deeper into his pillow, hugging Sam.

Gibbs rubbed his back, "Come on or we're going to be late." He felt it a crime to wake a sleeping baby, even if Tim was now two and a half years old. Not to mention the fact it was still dark outside, but he still had to get Tony fed, Tim to daycare and then a full day of work; which made for a crammed morning schedule before the day even started.

He pulled Tim up into a sitting position but his eyes would not open. His head rolled and his body just tilted back, drawn to the comforts of his bed. Catching him, Gibbs was able to keep him upright.

"Come on buddy. Why are you so tired?" Tim mumbled, blinking his eyes but fell back to sleep.

His dad decided to lift Tim into his arms, hoping he would wake once he put him in his booster seat at the kitchen table.

Tim yawned in his ear. "M'...dired...dad...please...dad."

Okay...now, he was breaking his heart. Decision made, he left Tim in his pajamas and would suggest the daycare staff let him nap once they arrived there.

Gibbs placed Tim in his seat but held on to him waiting for his eyes to open. Instead, Tim began to lean forward onto the table. Gibbs guided him, adjusting his weight to make sure he was stable.

Gibbs leaned over Tim rubbing his back. "Timmy, come on." Tim's eyes tried to open as he rested his head over his arms on the table. Gibbs placed a cup of oj in front of him.

Tony watched the whole thing sitting across from him finishing his bowl of cereal. "What's a matter with him, dad. Why can't he wake up?"

"He must be going through a growth spurt. He needs more sleep when that happens."

"He's not gonna grow bigger than me? Is he, dad?" Tony's spoonfuls became bigger and quicker as he waited for Gibbs' response.

Gibbs chuckled. "Maybe someday..."

A knock at the front door gained their attention. Tony jumped up, grabbing his backpack as Gibbs opened the door to find Abby standing there all bright eyed.

"You ready, Tony? Hullo, Mr. Gibbs, you smell good this morning..."

"Well, you're lucky. Today was the day I take my monthly shower."

Abby covered her mouth giggling.

Gibbs gave Tony a strong hug then watched him leave with Abby to be driven by her mother to the bus stop. "You be a good boy."

"I will, dad. Love ya."

"Love you, too, son."

Packed in the car, Gibbs kept eyeing Tim in the rear view mirror; he studied him when possible at stoplights or lulls in the traffic, car horns signaling him to resume driving.

"Tim, are you okay buddy?"

Tim nodded still too young to understand the concept that Gibbs couldn't see all his actions while he was driving, but Gibbs caught his response in the mirror.

They pulled into the daycare parking lot and Gibbs unbuckled Tim from his car seat. Tim clung to him, resting his head on his shoulder, subdued. Gibbs' concern grew; usually Tim would be running ahead as Gibbs tried desperately to keep him close, holding his hand into the center.

Gibbs' gut was screaming but he didn't know what it meant, what was he supposed to do.

Jody met Gibbs at the door of the toddler room. Ziva ran up squeezing Tim's foot through his cookie monster slipper. "Hello,Tim."

"Hullo, Ziva." Tim smiled, nestling his face into Gibbs' neck, blushing. Gibbs could feel the warmth of his face against his neck.

Jody put her hand on Ziva's shoulder. "Ziva is Tim's own personal body guard. If anyone messes with Tim, Ziva puts them in their place."

Gibbs smiled warmly placing his hand on top of Ziva's head. "Oh, believe me I've seen her in action. She's one to reckon with."

Ziva smiled with pride.

"Tim seems really quiet this morning Mr. Gibbs..."

"He's very sleepy today, Jody. He had a tough time waking up. He will probably go right back to sleep."  
"No problem, Mr. Gibbs. We'll see if he'll take a nap. We'll set up his cot in the corner."

"Thanks, and if there's any problem, if he gets sick, give me a call."

"Will do."

"Timmy?" Jody reached for Tim as he submissively let her pull him into her arms. Tim nestled against her leaning his head on her shoulder keeping his eye on Gibbs.

Gibbs ruffled Tim's hair then turned to leave heading towards the exit taking one last look back. Tim waved over Jody's shoulder, "Bye dad!" "Watch out for the bad guys!"

He stopped in his tracks. His eyes stayed on Tim as a powerful perception overcame all of his earlier doubts. This was not right. He found he couldn't move. He decided he would no longer ignore the apprehension that threatened to overwhelm him. His mind whirled; he needed to take Tim and leave.

"Ya' know, Jody...I forgot! I can't believe this. Tim has...an appointment...um..with the doctor's. I'm sorry, but we have to go."

Jody gave Gibbs a quizzical look, shrugging. "Uh...okay." Jody handed Tim over to Gibbs rubbing Tim's back. "It's probably a good idea anyway. He seems a little off today."

Gibbs hurriedly pulled Tim's backpack back over his shoulder drawing Tim close to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I swear I don't know if I'm coming or I'm going some days. Thanks... and sorry for the inconvenience."  
"No problem, Mr. Gibbs. I understand. Hectic schedule. Bye, Timmy."

"Bye, Jody, bye, Ziva." Tim waved.

Gibbs felt guilty when he saw the frown form on Ziva's face. She walked them to the door watching them leave, waving until Jody pulled her back into the room just before Gibbs gave her a wink.

Gibbs buckled Tim back into his car seat then called Mike. "Mike. Sorry, but, I...got some things goin' on at home. I just can't make it in today."  
"Probie? This is the first time you've ever called in sick. Is everything okay?"

"I know. ...Mike, no, nothing serious. Tim might be sick..."

"It's not asthma, is it?"

"No. I haven't seen any symptoms but, I'm...staying home with him."

"No problem Probie. I'll get Wilkinson to cover for ya."

"Thanks Mike. And, uh...Mike? Stay on your toes today, 'k?"

"Ummm...sure, you guys take care and give the little guy a hug for me."

Gibbs drove out of the parking lot with a sudden eagerness to get home. The realization that their day was now free of deadlines and commitments invigorated him. His obvious relief seemed to draw Tim out of his stupor, as he began singing aloud to himself. Gibbs smiled at the sounds of happiness from the knowledge of a day off with dad.

Gibbs brought Tim into the house, standing him on the floor then crouching in front of him. "Tim. This is your day. How would you like to spend it? Just name it."  
"Finding Nemo!" Which in other words meant swim in the bathtub wearing bathing suit and goggles.

"Okay, tubby-time with goggles it is."  
Gibbs drew a warm bath and sat on the toilet seat watching Tim as he practiced holding his breath under the water, moving about in the little room he had, blowing bubbles. He made a mental note to call the YMCA, while Tim took a nap, to sign both boys up for swim classes.

After about forty-five minutes of becoming prune-y, Gibbs toweled Tim off then re-dressed him. Tim's next quest was the duck pond.

The park was ten minutes away and Gibbs brought a bag of frozen peas that had thawed in the refrigerator. He gave Tim a plastic cup filled with the peas so he could throw handfuls to the approaching ducks. The ducks were thrilled with Tim's offering, surrounding him. One became overly aggressive and stuck his beak into the cup, pulling it down and spilling the peas onto the ground.

"Dad, dare real hungry.' Gibbs chuckled at the astonished, but calm expression on Tim's face. Gibbs picked up Tim then refilled his cup. Tim threw some more to the ducks then popped a few in his mouth.

"Do you like the peas not cooked Tim?"

"Yup. Day taste green."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

"Yup."

With the peas all gone, they headed to McDonald's for a Happy Meal. Tim played in the ball pit located in the back of the restaurant, crawling through the tubes connected to it. There were a few other kids his age with whom he played. Being a school day, it was nice to see Tim have a chance to play without having to deal with the bigger kids who would sometimes dominate the indoor playground.

On their way home they bought ice cream cones, eating them sitting on the patio furniture set up in front of the ice cream parlor. Tim sat across from Gibbs but Dad couldn't see much of the boy since he was so small with just his face looking over the top of the table. The toddler began to nod off, vanilla ice cream covering his face and hands. Gibbs grabbed him quickly before he toppled off the chair, getting him to his car seat to clean his face off with a wipe. Tim was out by the time he was finished.

Arriving home Gibbs laid Tim on the couch as he continued to sleep soundly. Gibbs changed into sweat pants, grabbed the phone then turned on the television finding a hockey game, sprawling out on the floor in front of the couch. Within minutes Tim climbed off the couch and lay on top of Gibbs, falling back to sleep.

Tim snuggled his head onto his chest, his face turned towards him. Gibbs played with his hair, considering the day they experienced, together. He would be forever grateful for the choice of spending the time with Tim, so special he couldn't put it into words. He made a pact that he would do this frequently with each of the boys throughout their growth. Maybe Saturday he could have someone take Tim and he could spend the day with Tony.

The phone rang, Gibbs answered it quickly. "Jethro? Honey? Why are you home? Are you okay? Are the boys okay? Did Tim.."

"Jenny. We're fine. Me and Tim are here watching hockey-"

"Hockey? Jethro...Mike was here!"

"At the hospital?"

"Gibbs, he was shot..." Gibbs stopped himself before he sprung up in shock remembering Tim was sleeping on top of him. His heart beat quickened, slamming against his chest. Oddly, he worried if it would wake Tim.

"Gibbs?"

"Is he okay?"

"The bullet grazed his arm. He's going to be fine. When I saw him all I could think was where you were. I wasn't able to talk to him right away as I was with another patient. After I talked to him and found out you called in sick I was relieved. But then I remembered how you never called in sick. I just want to make sure you and the boys are okay."

Gibbs felt guilty. If he had been there, would Mike have been shot? Or, could this have been worse if he had gone into work? Maybe Mike would be dead or he would be lying there shot, or... dead. And Tony and Tim would again be orphans.

"Jenny...we're fine. Tim and I actually had a great day. It's kind of a long story...I'll have to explain it to you in person..."

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"No...well, yeah. It was all just really weird. You're gonna think I'm crazy."

"Honey...how about I come over right after work? We can talk. And I promise...I won't think you're crazy."

"That's because you already do."

Jenny giggled then disconnected.

Gibbs looked at his son's sweet innocent face. Did Tim have a premonition this morning? His words had been so clear, precise and articulate . Somehow, Gibbs believed they had connected on another level, one Gibbs couldn't explain. A powerful connection had developed between them and Gibbs would do his best to keep it.

The phone rang, interrupting Gibbs' contemplation.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yes?"

"This is Miss Todd, your case worker. I'm calling with good news. We found the boy's father."


	6. Chapter 6

"What? Tim? Tim's father?"

"Yes."

Gibbs was angry at the controlled emotion in Kate's voice. She had been their caseworker since Gibbs was granted custodial rights of Tim and he had always respected her integrity and the obvious concern she held for the boy. He was confused with her behavior. She knew he wouldn't be happy with this, so why was she acting like he would?

Gibbs felt dizzy, as if he were listening through a tunnel while falling down a black hole.

"How...could that be a good thing? I'm in the process of adopting him!" Gibbs realized how loud his voice was when Tim stirred. Gibbs wrapped his arm around him and held him tight, shushing him back to sleep.  
"Well...then why are you dragging your feet? What are you waiting for, Gibbs?"

Gibbs stuttered, hesitating. "What'dya mean what am I waiting for?" Kate didn't respond waiting for him to finish. This wasn't a rhetorical question, she really wanted an answer. "Well, I wanted to...get married but I wasn't sure...if-"

"If what? If Jenny could love the boys like her own? If Jenny loved you enough to also take on two boys that were adopted?"

"Well, hell, yeah! This is a big step. Not everyone can agree to marry a man, complete, with his own family."

Kate chuckled. "Excuse me if I may be so bold, Jethro."

"If you may? You mean you're just starting?" Gibbs was loud and sarcastic.

"Are you that blind to what is right there in front of you? I have spent enough time with all of you to know a good thing when I see it. Why are you taking your time to ask her to marry you and be a mother to your kids when she has been doing a great job of it all along?"

"Kate...you sure have brass."

"I just want what's best for the child, and you are what is best for Timmy, along with Jenny and Tony. Not to mention all your family and friends who I have had the pleasure to meet and get to know and love."

Gibbs felt a hitch in his throat.

"Now, who is this bozo we have to convince the judge is not qualified to raise Timmy?"

"Now, Mr. Gibbs you know I don't approve of name calling..."  
"Who is Timmy's father, Kate?"

"Michael McGee. Apparently he had been living in Sweden with a girlfriend...yeah, I know, don't ask...why he was there, no clue...but, he was involved in a severe motorcycle accident. He spent months recovering... physical therapy...rehabilitation...the whole nine yards."

"So, far he has established his parental status, his name is on Tim's birth certificate and he has passed the DNA test verifying he is a match. He is recorded in the state registry, but it just took a while for us to locate him, well, residing in Sweden, and all.

He wants to terminate your wardship and has completed and filed the motion for the custody of Tim. He has already requested a hearing date from the court clerk and is willing to participate in the custody hearing, presenting evidence that he will be a qualified parent."

"Does he work?"

"Just started a new job at... Taco Bell."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Gibbs, I say all we have to do is convince the judge that you are better qualified to fill Tim's needs. Should take all of five minutes. Let us help make them see what's best for his son then you will win full custody of Tim and will never have to worry about something like this happening again in the future."

"I like you Gibbs, you're sharp. You have your dense moments, but you're always playing with a full deck. Now I met the guy, he has been interviewed and evaluated, and from what I can tell he's the kind of guy that is gung-ho about something new for the first three months then loses interest and moves on to something else. He's clueless when it comes to kids. He kept calling him his 'little bud'.

"And I'll tell ya, where Tim got his intelligence...I'll never know, but it wasn't from this guy. He's a few cookies short of a pastry tray, if ya' know what I mean. The 'smarts' DNA must have skipped a generation."

"Well, Kate. I appreciate your candor and boldness...and I hope to hell you're on a secure line-"

"I'm on my cell. Gibbs. Now, this is the reason I entered this field ...to fight for what is in the best interest of the child. All child custody cases are different and if we are able to reunite the child with his parent, 'hoo-rah', but in this case, I know where Tim belongs and it ain't with his dad. So, I will testify in court if need be and I really believe this will all end soon.

"And, Gibbs? Take my advice. Get off your ass and make that woman legal.  
xxxxx

Jenny gave a quick knock entering Gibbs' house, finding no sign of her usual welcome committee. No little rushing bodies, combined with ear-piercing yells calling her name.

"Jethro?" She walked through the den picking clothes up from the floor, dirty dishes and coats while working her way into the kitchen.

"Tony?"

She began to worry; Gibbs' car was in the drive so they should be here.

"Timmy?"

"Junny?" Little scuffling footsteps grew closer as Tim ran into her trying to hug her but bouncing off her thigh. She grabbed him before he fell to the floor.

"Tim, honey. Where is your dad?"

"Tony fell... dare in bafroomm. Dony's gettin'...a band-aid...cuz his knee was...bloodin'... Dony fell far!"

"Bleeding?"

Tim nodded, his arms outstretched to convey the distance to which Tony fell. "Off a tree."

Jenny gasped. "Uh-oh. Is he okay?"

"Yup."

Jenny stroked Tim's hair from his face while walking to the bathroom, as he repeated the events of their earlier excursion in the backyard.

Gibbs was leaning over Tony, pulling his pant leg down over his knee

Gibbs tasseled his hair. "Okay buddy?"

Tony swiped the back of his hand under his nose, nodding his head.

"Why don't you boys go watch a DVD for a little while-"

"Yay! Monsters, Incor...incor..."

"Incorporated", finished Tony."

Gibbs rubbed Tony's shoulder. "That okay with you big guy?" Tony nodded.

Jenny watched the boys climb onto the couch while Gibbs started the movie. Tim scooted next to Tony putting his arm around him, his hand around his neck as he looked up, studying his sad face. Gibbs shook out a blanket draped over the edge of the couch and wrapped it over the boys, tucking an edge up under their chins. He stood over them, motionless, giving them one last look, then motioned Jenny to the basement.

They walked down the stairs entering his work area as Jenny waited patiently for Gibbs to start the conversation. Jenny watched him grab a bottle of bourbon from a high shelf then dump the nails from a mason jar onto his workbench. She noticed a toy chest he had been working on against a far wall. Tony and Tim's names were carved into the front.

"Boy, I need a drink."

Jenny walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest leaning her face against his back. "Mike called me, he was worried. He told me you received a call from Kate?" Tears welled in Jenny's eyes as a tremor ran through her body.

Gibbs turned to look into her eyes, holding her face while he rubbed away a tear with his thumb. "I don't know what I will do if I lose him, Jenny. Tony would be crushed..."  
"We would all be crushed, Jethro." Jenny could no longer hold back as a sob racked her body. Gibbs fought the tears ready to accompany Jenny's. He pulled her close to his chest, holding her tight, swaying.

Jenny cried into Gibbs' shirt. "I couldn't lose any of my boys."

Yep...Kate was right.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They followed the hostess to a booth, except for Tony and Tim who were frequently distracted along the way. Tim brought small toys to play with and kept dropping them, then running back to collect them, while Tony was already grabbing a cup of crayons from the hostess's station.

"I'm goin' to color you a picture, 'k?" Tony gave the hostess a big smile.

"Aaaah, what a sweet boy." The hostess felt a tug on her blouse. She looked down finding Tim by her side.

"See? I brung..."

"Gibbs corrected Tim. "Brought."

"Yeah, dad." Tim giggled. "I... brought my gorilla...uuhh, do you like him?"

The hostess looked at Jenny and Gibbs with her hand on her heart and her mouth wide open. "Oh my gosh! He's so precious!" She reached for Tim's small, plastic gorilla.

"Yeah, he's a... pruh-cious gorilla, you can kiss him." The hostess kissed the gorilla smiling at Tim, ruffling his hair.

Jenny cringed thinking of all the germs the gorilla had encountered considering how Tim carried it around with him, everywhere.

"The waitress will be with you shortly."

"Wow, dad, she really liked... Eer..well, she thought he was pruh-cious."

Jenny laughed. "Tim, she wasn't talking about Earl. She thought you were precious."

"What's precious?" asked Tony.

"Well, you're both precious. You bring out the 'oooo's and 'aaah's in people... especially girls." Jenny lifted her eyebrows, smiling.

"I don know what you mean, Junny." Tim shook his head in confusion, kneeling while he colored the handout the hostess left.

A server appeared and took their orders.

A loud smacking noise urged Gibbs to bring his attention to Tony.

"Where did you get that gum, Tony?"

Tony looked down slowly, mumbling. "Stuck under the table."

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other, Jenny's face was priceless, dominated with disgust.

Gibbs offered him an open napkin to deposit it. "Please, put it in here."

Tony guiltily placed his A.B.C. gum into the napkin then slouched into the booth. Gibbs crossed his eyes, comically, in disbelief towards Jenny as she giggled.

"Dad, can I play with your phone?" Gibbs handed Tony the phone so he could play his usual game on one of the special aps. Gibbs and Jenny used the time to talk quietly to each other. Gibbs still wanted to explain Tim's premonition to her from earlier that morning.

Tim and Tony crouched down into the cushioned seat with Tim looking over Tony's shoulder. Tony would play a game then Tim would ask if he could play. Tony would repeat, 'next time'.

Finally, on Tony's third game, Tim became frustrated. "You said dat 'ready!"

Tony grudgingly handed Tim the phone.

Tim was able to figure out how to play and did pretty good. Tim started to play another but Tony grabbed the phone from him.

"Dad!"

"No! Wait. Look Tim. I want to show you how to call the cops."

"Mean, I could call dad?"

"Kinda, we learned this in school." Tony showed Tim all the buttons to push to turn the phone on and off then dial 9-1-1.

"Lemme try." Tony lost interest and resumed his coloring. Tim huddled in the corner of their booth, pushing some buttons then listened with the phone to his ear. "Hullo?" You dare? 'K. Yup. See ya."

Tim placed the phone on the table when their food arrived. Tim knelt in front of the table to reach his food better.

"Junny, Ziva 'as chicken...pox. What's dat? She stayed home. Dij chee get a new pet?"

"Uh-oh. Gibbs, honey, did you know this? You might have to find a sitter for Tim, soon."

"I better call Dad and tell him he may be needed." Gibbs picked up the phone to dial but heard a voice on the other end. "Hello?"

Jenny looked at Gibbs, puzzled.

"Tony, did you call 9-1-1?" Said Gibbs.

"I did dad!" Tim smiled proudly, raising his hand. "Are they still comin' to see us?"

A couple of uniformed police walked through the front entrance. Gibbs supressed a smile. "Tim, lemme explain something to you."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much, GOTTA! You got some CRAZY good talent here. I had to wait a while for someone to agree to be a beta reader; glad I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs' elbows leaned on the bar facing his glass of bourbon. He turned looking at his friend. "How can you drink those foofoo drinks, Tobias?"

"I figure its one way I can get some fruit in my diet." Tobias swirled his strawberry daiquiri as the fruit soaked up the alcohol.  
"You need a woman!" Mike took a puff on his cigar followed with a slug from his Corona."

Tobias craned his neck around Gibbs. "The least you could do, Mike is put a lime section in your beer to scare some vitamin C into your system."

Mike scoffed.

"Do you even know what a banana is, Franks?"

"Yeah, they're those things Gibbs' boys like me to feed them whenever I babysit."

"Always a smart ass." Tobias mumbled, stirring his soggy strawberries.

"Hey, I heard from Metro how Tim summoned them to Chili's the other night. That kid's too smart for his own britches."

"Yeah, Officer Kendall had a spiel all ready for him that he gives kids who do that kind of thing...took one look at those big, green, innocent eyes and just burst out laughing. Ended up buying him dessert."

"That kid could sweet talk King Kong off the Empire State Building if he had to, Probie."

The bartender wandered over in front of Tobias. "Get you another strawberry daiquiri?"

"Nah, make it a Bloody Mary. Time for some vegetables."

Gibbs shook his head, sighing.

"So, has Tim gotten anymore views from his crystal ball, lately?" Asked Tobias.

"I dunno. How do ya' ask a little kid something like that?"

Mike peered around Gibbs eyeing Tobias with a matching, puzzled expression; they both shrugged.

"So, are you ready to face Tim's father in court, probie?"

"I've been meeting with Kate, getting all our information together. Why all the questions, you two?" Gibbs looked into the mirror above the bar at both his friends' concerned faces.

"Well, tell us why we're here." Said Tobias.

"Jenny told me to get out and take some time with my boys."  
"You sure she didn't mean the little ones?" Asked Mike.

"She practically pushed me out the door. Said I was stressed out...over Tim and I needed to unwind."  
"She isn't spending 'girlie' time with them and teaching them how to paint each others' toe nails, is she?" Mike asked.

"Nah, she's a good, 'boy mom'. The other day I came home and found them all playing soccer in the backyard...and she was making goals." Gibbs grinned with admiration. "Yeeah...she's a good 'boy mom'." Said Tobias.  
"So, Probie. Tell me why you two ain't hitched, yet?"

"Well...actually, Mike, I was thinking of shopping for a-"

"Don't say it, Jethro!" Tobias waved his hands adamantly.

Mike stood up off his stool. "Whatd'ya mean don't, say it? Are you kidding me? She's the best thing he's got besides those kids! Why, I outta come over there and kick your..."

"Now hold it!" Gibbs had his hands up, standing in front of Tobias and facing Mike. He waited till Mike sat back down then resumed his position on his stool. "I've known she was the one just shortly after we started dating. I was just worried...she... "

"Worried? Worried about what?" Asked Mike.

"Worried she would marry me out of obligation to me and the boys. Ya' know...maybe, she felt sorry for us."

"Now that's the biggest pile of malarky I've ever heard." Mike glared at Gibbs.

"Come on Jethro, she loves those boys." Said Tobias.  
"Yeah, I think I'm finally startin' to see the light."

They continued to lean over their drinks, grateful for the quiet lull to reflect.

Gibbs turned to Tobias. "And, what problem do you have with her?"

"I just think she's perfect for me." Tobias wagged his eyebrows towards his friend then slapped his back, as they chuckled. "She does have a sister, right?"

"I'll put in a...word."

"A good one?"

"We'll see."

"So who's coming with me to help pick out a ring?" Asked Gibbs.

"Don't look at me Probie. As close to any kind of engagement ring... store I get is a gumball machine."

"I think there's a sale at WalMart, on jewelry, Jethro." Said Tobias.

Gibbs snorted when he realized Tobias was serious. Gibbs took a sip of his bourbon. "Eh, I'll just bring my other boys."

XXXXXXX  
"My froat hurts, dad." Tim sniffed with heavy eyelids, open just enough to look at Gibbs and break his heart. Gibbs sat on the edge of the couch with Tim on his lap as he held his head against the lapel of his black, suit jacket, stroking his hair from his sweaty brow.

"I know little guy." Gibbs kissed the top of his head. "I know."

"I'm dired."

"I want you to sleep on the couch where Ducky can keep an eye on you."

Tim yawned. "Yuuuuup." Gibbs wrapped his special blanket around Tim as he began to fade. "Love you, dad."

"Love you, son." Gibbs whispered, while kissing his head and rocking him, slowly. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, feeling a sudden desire to never let him go. So small and vulnerable, with all his innocent trust stacked on him; to forever keep him safe. Tears built, with the realization of just how much he loved him.

Gibbs could hear Tim's breath evening out.

Jenny's award banquet had been scheduled months ago, and Gibbs had promised he would attend. With Tim sick, they felt guilty going but Ducky agreed to babysit so they settled, as long as it was for a short while. Ducky even promised to bring his medical bag to keep track of Tim's condition.

The doorbell rang arousing Tony's thundering footsteps through the house to answer, but Tim didn't stir. "I'll get it! I'll get it!" I'll get it!" Gibbs could hear Tony try to whistle as soon as he opened the door.

Gibbs carefully laid Tim onto the couch tucking his blanket protectively over him, placing Sam in the crook of his arm.

Jenny walked into the room, glowing. She was wearing a long, deep blue evening gown that sparkled and brought out the color of her eyes and red hair.

Gibbs stood there speechless, admiring her.

The look in Gibbs' eyes was enough to send Jenny's heartbeat into a quick, heavy thump against her chest. She looked into his eyes, lovingly, but was distracted when she heard a small sniffle. The spell was broken, hurrying to Tim's side on the couch.

"Oh, honey. Look how flushed his cheeks are." She placed her hand on the sleeping boy's forehead, then cupped his face. "He has a fever-"

Gibbs held her arms and steered her away from the couch. "And his babysitter is a doctor who just gave him a dose of meds. Ducky is more qualified than we are right now."  
"But..."

Gibbs guided her towards the door peeking over her shoulder at Ducky. Ducky winked at Jethro and Gibbs winked back as they exited. Ducky listened to them leave then heard a sudden sound of heels as Jenny ran back in.

"Bye, Ducky, thanks!"

"My pleasure." Ducky walked to the couch checking Tim.

Tony entered the room, "Did dad leave, Ducky?"

"Yes, Anthony, but I assure you they will not be home late. How about we go into the kitchen for a snack."

"Yeah!" Tony pumped his fist. "Dad bought those donuts for special tonight."

Ducky turned on the light then got a carton of milk from the refrigerator. Tony had already found the box of donuts, grabbing for a chocolate covered one.

"Now tell me Anthony, what are you currently studying in school?"

"Aahh, boring stuff. Presidents."  
"I assure you young man, it would be intelligent of you to pay heed to learn the stories of our great forefathers."

"The civil war is kinda interesting. They used muskets and had to reload every time they shot them, Ducky. Glad dad doesn't hafta."

"He is rather partial to his SIG.."

"Ducky, is dad gonna keep Tim with us?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, jus' wonderin' cuz I heard him talk 'bout Tim's real dad and how he wants him back. But, that's crazy cuz he doesn't love him. If he did, he would be with him like we are. A person does everything they can so they can be with who they love."

"You have just made a very excellent point, Anthony. Maybe you should accompany them to their court hearing."

"Yeah, dad shouldn't worry, I would never let anyone take Tim from us."

A cough brought both their attention to the doorway. Tim was holding Sam and his blanket.

"Ducky? Where's my dad?"

"He left for the evening with Jenny."

"But I miss dem."

"Oh, Timothy you should be sleeping. Would you like a snack?" Tim shook his head, rubbing his swollen eyes.

"I have chicken pox, Ducky."

"Yes, your father informed me of your physical well-being and I am here to help you towards that quick recovery. Would you care to watch a movie until you fall back to sleep, Timothy?"

"Darkwing Duck."

"Oh. How appropriate."

"But...he's a real duck, Ducky." Piped in Tony. "Well...a cartoon one."

Tim laid down on his stomach, his head turned towards the television set. Ducky got Tim a juice cup and tucked a blanket over him checking his temperature with the ear thermometer, happy to see it decreased.

Ducky started the DVD, picking up a nearby vase that obstructed the view. He placed the vase gently on the coffee table that was close to the couch where Tim lay.

"Ducky?"

"Yes, Timothy?"

"Could jew put dat in da' kitchen, pwease?" Tim pointed to the vase Ducky had just moved.  
"Why?"

"Because, Junny likes it." Puzzled, Ducky obliged. As he walked back into the living room Tony's basketball bounced on the exact spot Ducky had just removed the vase.

Ducky gasped.

"Sorry, Duck." Tony shrugged, covering his face, embarrassed.

Tim grabbed a tissue from the box that lay at the foot of the couch had raised it like a flag. "Blesh you!"

Ducky was unsure as to what Tim was doing, thinking he meant for Ducky to wipe his nose, so he stepped towards the boy when Tony suddenly sneezed, his head snapping back and forth with incredible force.

"Thanks, Timmy." Tony grabbed the tissue from Tim.

Ducky stood in front of him, speechless, watching the small string of events, unfolding right in front of him, unsure if he was interpreting them correctly. Did Jethro know about Timothy's astute sense of the future? Oh, the conversations he could have with this boy; seeing the world through the eyes of a child clairvoyant. The spin his innocence would have on his assumptions. Oh, but the burdens weighing on his young shoulders. Not a curse he would wish on anyone so young. His vulnerability tugged at Ducky's heartstrings.

Tony was showing signs of fatigue as he climbed onto the couch, leaning his head on the arm of the sofa. Ducky laid a small blanket over him.

"Timothy how about you sit in my lap while you watch the show. I am concerned you will develop a headache watching at that angle. Tim was submissive, letting Ducky situate him on his lap as he sat back into the couch. Ducky could feel his body fall back into a deep sleep almost instantly. This was one cuddly boy.

Tony explained the story to Ducky so he would be able to follow along. Some parts were actually quite amusing and Ducky couldn't help but chuckle along with Tony.

Two DVDs later, Gibbs and Jenny arrived home. Ducky could see the glow in their faces as evidence to a wonderful time spent together, finding it a productive night. Gibbs leaned over Tony as he slept, picking him up. He caught Tony peeking so blew a raspberry into his neck. Tony squirmed, giggling uncontrollably as Gibbs was careful not to drop him on the way to his bedroom.

Jen stood in front of Ducky with her head tilted to the side. "Ooooh. The little angel. How is he, Duck?"

"He woke up for a few moments when he realized he was alone on the couch, but, as soon as I placed him in my lap he was out again, instantly.

"Yeah, he sure is a cuddle bunny." Jenny caressed Tim's cheek. "Here, let me take him."

Gibbs entered the room. "Could I interest you in a nightcap before you head out, Duck?"

"Oh, that is quite all right. Jethro, I did want to discuss something with you about Timothy, though."

"Is his cold worse?"

"No, its not that-"

"His premonitions?"

"You know about them?"  
"Yeah, Duck. I've been wanting to talk to you about that."

"Well, we can discuss it at a later date. I can see you two are enjoying your night and don't want to interrupt."

"Thanks Ducky." Jen waved to him as he left the room.

Gibbs followed Ducky to the door, thanking him for his help. He walked back into the living room to find Jenny in the rocking chair softly singing to Tim, her voice, beautiful.

"Did he wake up?"

She shook her head, smiling. "I just love doing this." Jen slowly stroked Tim's hair off his forehead, his face peaceful. "Whenever they need me in maternity at the hospital my shift just flies by. I just look into these little faces and think how their lives are just beginning, so much potential. You meet the parents and can see their unconditional love for them. The way they hold them, can't take their eyes off of them, and they always have so many ridiculous questions." Jen smiled to herself.

"But, then, there are the few who seem they can care less. They seem annoyed or act as if they have somewhere better to be. You just wish you could step up to them and shake them. 'Look at this gift you've been given.'"

"You did that with Tony and Tim. You've told me Tony's mom was great, but you stepped in when she couldn't fulfill it any longer. And, then, Tim. Jethro..."

"Jenny." Jethro bounded to her side and knelt. "I can't wait any longer. All I could think was how gorgeous you looked tonight and how fortunate I am to be with you. You're wonderful with the boys, you're patient, kind and loving...beautiful, inside and out and I can't believe you would have the slightest interest to be with me." He reached into his side pocket and pulled out a case. Jenny's eyes grew wide, placing her hand over her open mouth. Gibbs opened the case displaying it in front of her. "Jen, would you do me the honors of marrying me?" Tim yawned loudly then turned snuggling into Jen. Tears flowed down Jen's face as she laughed and cried. She clutched Tim to her chest, leaning forward, pulling Gibbs close, kissing him. "Yes, sweetheart, of course, I will."


	8. Chapter 8

Just another big salute, to Gotta for proof reading! Thanks so much for your time and suggestions.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own NCIS  
xxxxx  
Gibbs walked into autopsy, eager to hear what Ducky's thoughts were on Tim's premonitions. He had a small amount of time before he had to leave for the first hearing with child services in regards to Tim's custodial rights.

"Hey Duck."

"Oh Jethro, I presume you're here to discuss our mutual notion of young Timothy's recent premonitions..."

"Can you tell me what you saw the night you babysat, Duck?"

"First of all, Jethro I would like to assure you I have given the events I witnessed considerable consideration and I would like to point out a few realizations before we jump to any conclusions."

Ducky replayed the events he observed that night; the basketball bouncing on the table, a tissue ready for Tony from Tim. Gibbs did agree how the reactions from Tim could be perceived as forewarnings.

"So.."

"I have also factored in attributes of Timothy and his past... home life. You see, Timothy's first years are thought to have been very traumatic, as he was neglected and most likely abused, considering he had the bruises to prove that.. living in a constant state of fear. Now that he has finally connected to normalcy he is more than grateful, as a lost, homeless puppy would be once adopted into a loving home. He is more than likely still fighting the feelings of worthlessness and despair; all he knew his earlier years. He may sometimes feel that he doesn't deserve to be with you."

"I do have some questions that may shed some light on my assumptions. Tell me, are Tony's sneezes, characteristic in some way, what I mean is there a ritual that he goes through?"

Gibbs smiled to himself, "yeah, it's really cute, his face scrunches up,then he aggressively scratches his nose then he throws his head back and forth..."

"Ah-hah, I see."

Gibbs head tilted as he scratched his temple, confused.

"And, just one more vital question, I noticed Tony became quite 'active' just before he snuggled on the couch to watch a movie..."

"That 'active' you're talking about is a sign Tony's getting tired and we have to get him ready for bed; he starts banging off the walls; running through the house, yelling, throwing his basketball. He can't seem to help himself, but he always says he's sorry. If he weren't a kid I'd give him a smack on the back of the head."

Ducky stilled, as his mind wandered, considering everything Gibbs explained to him.

"Duck?"

"Ah, yes. Jethro, I would surmise Tim has developed a deep devotion and fondness for all of you, also a keen empathy for your needs. He feels forever in your debt for saving him, Jethro and does not want to lose any of you. He can read you all so clearly that he can presuppose your next move."

"But can you explain the day Franks was shot?"

"I believe I can. Tim more than likely sensed your apprehension. It was just a case of your famous gut and Timothy saying just the right thing at the right time to further confirm your intuition."

"So you're saying it is unlikely Tim is having premonitions?"

"What I'm saying Jethro, is you have one very empathetic little boy. I believe he is so tuned in to you and so aware of all your characteristics and mannerisms that he can sometimes predict your next outcome."

"I'm kinda glad if that's the case, Duck. I had these nightmares of Tim starring on Dionne Warwick's Psychic Friends' Network."

"I don't think that program is on anymore, Jethro."

"You know what I mean, Duck."

"Anyhoo, I'm glad you're finding this all comforting. Personally, I am too. The burden of glimpsing the future is just too mind boggling, especially for a child. But Jethro, please keep his deep empathy in mind."

Gibbs nodded with assurance followed with a grin of appreciation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs faced the slight breeze grateful for its relief, cooling the moisture forming under his shirt. Jen paced back and forth within a small area close to him, her heels clacking on the pavement. Kate checked her watch for the sixth time in the last minute. She was dressed in a gray business suit, as was Jen. Gibbs realized how thankful he was for both women, one who was 'the best' at representing Tim and the other for the love she radiated.

A car pulled up and Tobias and Franks exited, cautiously approaching.

"I thought we were late, what are you doing out here in the parking lot?"

"He didn't show yet, Tobias."  
"This does not bode well for his punctuality, probie." Commented Franks.

Kate pushed her hair to the side, fighting the breeze's intentions of whipping it into her face. "I think we scared him off, Gibbs."

Jen bit the edge of her nail sneaking a smile at Gibbs. Gibbs wanted to share her triumphant attitude but he knew something was not right. Why would the guy go through all that, then not bother to even show.

Kate checked her cell. "No messages. He's thirty minutes late." Kate puffed out her lips searching the parking lot, standing on her toes. "I'll give him a call." Kate plugged one ear while she listened with the other, walking away from the small crowd.

"So, has Tim met his father,yet?"

"He wasn't able to; he just got over chicken pox." Jen said to Tobias.

"Poor little guy, how'd he do?"

Gibbs brought his focus to Tobias. "Couple rough days, but good now, back in daycare."

"I know you don't always believe in happy endings, probie, but this could very well be one."

"But I want it finished..."

Jen wrapped her arms around Gibbs' waist. "Is that famous gut telling you something?"

Gibbs glanced at her not wanting to answer her, afraid of his response. He continued to search the parking lot for incoming vehicles.

Kate returned to the tense group, addressing all of them. "No answer on his cell and he's not at work and no answer on his home phone." She shook her head, "I think we're good, Gibbs..." Kate checked her watch. "He's over forty-five minutes late. I will stay, then call you tonight and give you any updates."

Gibbs could see the smiles creeping on his friends' faces and even Jenny's. Maybe, there was reason to celebrate, beside the fact he was about to marry the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. He looked into Jen's eyes. "Now we can concentrate on that little thing...like our wedding."

"What was that, Jethro?" Tobias shoved Gibbs shoulder. Franks hooted and hollered and Kate couldn't contain a huge grin that spread across her face.

Jen smiled, raising her hand to display her ring as Gibbs smiled at her, unable to take his eyes off her.

Kate approached the couple closer, placing her hand on their backs. "Good job, Gibbs." Kate winked at him.

"Thanks, Kate; good coaching."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim sat next to Ziva squirming in anticipation for snack time. His dad packed him a small bag of Cheet-ohs and he was looking forward to them all day. Cheet-ohs made your fingers orange, good for lickin' when you were done. Poor Ziva always had cherry tomatoes.

"Yer eating lizard eyeballs." Tim whispered to Ziva. Tony told Tim that once and he never ate another cherry tomato, again.

"Well, then eyeballs taste good." Ziva bit into a tomato causing some slimy seeds to spit out, landing on Tim's nose.

Tim's face scrunched up in horror. Jody, one of the toddler teachers, laughed, placing his opened bag of Cheet-ohs on the table in front of him.

Justin sat next to him with a small supply of animal crackers that the center provided for him, because his mother never brought a snack in for him. Justin wiped his nose with the back of his hand looking down. His hair was stringy and long requiring him to push it repeatedly out of his eyes. His t-shirt had dark stains and a tear in the collar.

Tim thought he smelled kinda funny, but Tim wasn't sure like what. Maybe, Tony's feet. Tony liked to stick them in Tim's face when they sat on the couch. But why would he smell like that? He never hung around Tony. Ziva was lucky, she smelled like strawberries and his father smelled like the green soap in their bathroom, and Tony smelled like bubble gum...except for his feet. And, Jenny smelled like pretty flowers-

The chips were snatched away so fast Tim didn't move. Ziva bolted out of her chair, reaching across the table, grabbing the bag from Justin's hands. She didn't say anything to Justin but just glared as she handed Tim back the bag. Tim looked down and blushed. Justin looked down picking up another cracker to nibble on it. Both teachers were unaware of their actions, helping with juice boxes.

Tim shoved the chips back to Justin. "You can have dem. I don't want dem."

Tim peeked at Ziva to see her rolling her eyes. Tim just shrugged. Tim listened to Justin make 'yummy' sounds as he crunched Tim's snack. The snacks were gone within seconds, not even one trace of orange powder on his fingers for lickin'. Tim smiled.

Hearing a loud crunch, Tim brought his attention to Ty, across the table, eating his chocolate chip cookies; he licked his lips as his tummy growled.

Jody held up paper and paints. "Okay! It's time for..."

"Fingerpainting!" Margie, a girl wearing a daffodil dress across from Tim, yelled out. Tim pumped a fist in the air. Jody giggled at Tim's enthusiasm.

Tim noticed Ziva's quiet composure and patience.

"Dunchya' like painting, Ziva?"

"I do."

"Oh. Why aren't chya' smilin' den?"

"I dunno."

Mary Ann, the other toddler teacher, asked Ziva what color she wanted.

"Red."

"Tim?"

"Boo."

Mary Ann asked the rest of the kids, Justin, Brian, Margie, Oscar and Ty.

Tim pressed his open hands flat into the paint, smiling. He loved the cool, smoothness of the texture of the paint, gliding his fingers over the shiny surface of the paper and the broad lines his fingers created over the clean white.

Dad always stuck his art work on the refrigerator. He even put one in a frame and gave it to Jenny. It was a painting of the tiger at the zoo. She hung it up at her house in the living room. Whenever he went there, the first thing he did was check to see if it was still on the wall. Maybe this one could be for Grandpa Jackson.

Tim sneezed, making his nose itch. Three more sudden sneezes followed. Tim obediently covered his face with his paint-covered hands, not wanting to break dad's rule of protecting everyone around him from germs.

"Aaah, jeepers." Tim looked up at Jody with half-closed eyelids recovering from his sneezing fit.

Jody giggled taking hold of his hand. "You look like a smurf." They left the room to walk to the boys' bathroom to clean up at the sink.

Tim's bottom lip tightened upwards. "What's dat?"

"A cute, little, blue person...thing." Tim rolled his eyes.

"Hey...Tim."

Tim could barely hear the soft voice of his dad's from across the room. He looked, to see him crouched and smiling, with his arms outstretched. He looked happy... but sad, too.

Tim ran full force, yelling as he ran closer. "Dad! I sneezed!" He reached his father as he wrapped him in his arms holding him close, nestling his face against Tim's cheek.

Tim pulled back to look at him, laughing at the paint all over his father's face and hair. "Daaaad! Now, you have paint, too." Gibbs just nodded, his voice too choked up to allow him to speak.

"Dad?" Tim grabbed Gibbs' chin to look into his eyes noticing his tears. Tim's heart began to pound, not liking to see his father cry. He softly nestled into Gibbs' shoulder hugging his hands around his neck, becoming quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

He punched the center of the steering wheel, frustrated as he drove by Superior Court, scanning the parking lot. Well, he did it again. His intentions were good, he had told himself repeatedly that he would not miss this hearing. He was going to gain custody of his son, become a father and that was that. But, as usual, he did not follow through. He missed the meeting and now they, more than likely would not even consider letting him have his son...his own son.

He noticed a group of people standing around in the parking lot. "So that must be Gibbs and his posse." Gibbs was dressed in a nice suit and had a gorgeous, hot redhead hanging off his arm. A couple of men stood with him, probably good friends who were more than willing to support him.

Michael McGee was not wearing a suit but had a nice pair of jeans on and clean, white, button-down shirt. He knew of no one who would be willing to accompany him to the hearing so he was alone. His only current love interest was Jesse and she only agreed to come around if he had money to spend on her.

Observing them from afar, he envied the confidence in their stature, their nice clothes, and good looks. There would be no way in hell he could face them, with his pathetic fast food job and lack of support from family and friends. This guy was an ex-marine...a federal agent. Miss Todd had already brought him up to speed on just how successful the man was.

He was just so sick of being alone. If he had his son, life would be different. He would have a best friend that he could go fishing with and take to the car races. Maybe Jesse would become more interested in him as she loved babies.

His aunt would help him...she did not want anything to do with him right now but once he had his son she would pay him some notice. Maybe her obsessive criticism towards his embarrassing life would cease and she would consider including him in her will. There could be many benefits to obtaining custody of his son. He could visit her in Seattle, bringing Tim. From what he could tell from Tim's portrait, he was adorable and he'd be sure to win her heart.

He'd find another way to get Tim. It would be much easier than having to prove himself in front of a judge plus Gibbs and his clan.

XXXXXX

Jen lay in front of Gibbs, his arms wrapped around her, talking while the evening news was on in the background. Jen loved these moments, when the boys were quiet, entertaining themselves and she could enjoy Gibbs' conversation and intimacy; she craved the sense of security, snug in his arms.

"How are those wedding plans coming? Do you need any more help?"

Jenny turned a bit to look him in the eye. "Actually, yes. I've been meaning to ask you if there was a certain flower you were partial to."

"Hmmm...how about the kind you smell like."  
"The kind I smell like?" Jen's nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Yeah...you know, your perfume smells so good. I can't think of the flower-"  
"Roses? The fragrance that I wear is Words of Windsor.."

"If you say so...I'm not a big...flower guy. But, the scent of roses sure suits you."

"You sure are romantic in your own way."

"I try..." Gibbs leaned in, kissing her neck. Jen was overwhelmed with a feeling of warmth, she could feel growing goosebumps over her body from the tingling sensation moving along her spine. She cuddled closer noticing Gibbs staring at the floor, smiling.

"Are you okay, hon? I know its been a tough day."

"Yeah, I'm good. Still processing everything that happened. When I saw Tim across the room at the daycare, today, all covered in blue paint, all I could think, this beautiful kid is really ours? We are on our way to becoming his parents...we can take care of him and watch him grow before our eyes."

"I know, it seems to all be falling into place."

"I felt so stupid when I realized tears were streaming down my face, standing in the middle of the center... I know I scared Timmy."

"That's not stupid. It just shows how much you love him. For a quiet guy, you have a lot of emotions in here.' Jen laid her hand over his heart.

"I'm just finding it hard to believe that it was that easy. Kate still hasn't heard from his father."

"I just know it was meant to be and this time it was just a little easier, than usual, to get there. Look at his life before you came along. We don't know all the details but from what we do know he was not being raised in a safe environment; he was neglected and abused. I will never forget how desperate he was clinging to you when you brought him into the hospital."

Gibbs thought about her words as he massaged his forehead.

"Please don't be worried, honey."

"But, you have to know, Jen, there's no reasoning when it comes to my 'famous gut'. There's no stopping its spot-on intuitiveness."

"If you ask me, it's a curse."

Gibbs shrugged. "Or not. Well, I'm gotta start dinner." Jen was reluctant to move from Gibbs' embrace.

"I'll help.."  
"No, you relax. I know you like to watch the weather." Gibbs stood then leaned in to give her a departing kiss.  
Jen smiled with gratitude.

His brows knit together. "Hhhmmff. It's too quiet."

He stood looking towards the stairs leading to the second floor. "Tony?"

"Yeah, dad?" Tony answered his father from his bedroom.

"Is your brother up there with you?"

"No, dad!"

Gibbs put his hands on his hips, looking into the kitchen. "Tim?" Gibbs started to walk through the house yelling his name when he didn't receive an answer. "Tim?" He searched the remaining rooms of the house, his worry beginning to grow. Jenny joined him in his search. They went into the backyard, still calling his name.

"Could he have gone to Abby or Jimmy's house?"  
"Nah, their parents would be concerned if he showed up there alone, I'll look a little more then call, anyway."

Tony ran past them, pulling himself up onto a branch of the nearby oak tree. "I'll get a better look, dad."  
"Tony, be careful! Remember what happened the last time you climbed that tree."

"But we have to find Tim."

Gibbs sighed. He knew he had to start thinking outside the box. Where would Tim run off? He ran to his car searching the inside with no sign of him. Gibbs ran back into the house to search more thoroughly, calling his name.

Gibbs and Jen regrouped in the kitchen looking at each other for answers. They were both startled when they heard a bump from the inside of the broom closet. Gibbs darted to the door opening it quickly.

Tim was sitting in the corner blinking from the sudden onrush of bright light, raising his hands in defense. "Dad, No! Don see me!"

Tim covered his eyes with his hands shaking his head from side to side. "No, dad! Pwease don see me." He bent over, his face buried in his arms resting on his bent knees.

"Tim why didn't you answer me? We were worried about you."'

Gibbs reached in picking up Tim as he burst into tears squirming in his arms. "Dad, no! M' sowery, dad! " Jen and Tony stood near by, dumbfounded, as Tim wailed, trying to get out of Gibbs' grasp. Gibbs noticed chocolate smeared over Tim's face and a cookie in the front pocket of his overalls.

"Were you eating the cookies, Timmy?" Asked Tony.

Gibbs placed the small boy on the counter, facing him, his hands resting on the counter on either side of Tim. Tim was a mess with traces of blue paint still on his face; now combined with smears of chocolate and tears streaming through.

"Tim what's wrong?" Gibbs firmly placed his hands on Tim's sides to hold him securely as he twisted from side to side crying.

"Was... hun...gry." Tim sniffled, rubbing his eyes as he looked down.

"Why are you so hungry? Did you eat your lunch today?"

Tim nodded with an arm covering his eyes.

"Did you eat your snack?"

Tim shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Justin ate it." Gibbs eyed Jenny, both knowing to whom Tim was referring. Tim still would not look at Gibbs.

"Why?"

"I gave it to him. He was hun...gry." Tim mumbled.

Gibbs enveloped Tim in his arms as the toddler clung to him.

"Are you afraid that I'm mad at you?" Gibbs could feel him nod against his chest. "For giving away your snack?"

"Yus." Tim talked into Gibbs' shirt.

Jen walked closer rubbing circles on Tim's back. "Oh honey. It sounds like you did a very nice thing, giving Justin your snack because he was hungry."

Tim finally turned his head, his eyes meeting with Jen's.

Tony tugged on Tim's foot. "Its okay." Tim cracked a smile at Tony, his head leaning against Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs pulled Tim back so he could look into his eyes. Tim finally looked. "Tim. I was afraid when you didn't answer me. We didn't know where you were. We thought something bad might have happened to you."

Tears poured down Tim's face. "Sowery, dad." He rubbed his eyes, sniffling. Gibbs pressed Tim's head into his chest, stroking his hair. He looked at Jen, "I'm going to give him a bath. Can you order a pizza?"

"Pizza!" Tony jumped up and down.

Jen high-fived, Tony. "Of course, I can."

XXXXXXXXX

Tim ran from the upstairs' bathroom in just his long john bottoms, a belly laugh bellowing throughout the bedroom. Gibbs followed him taking big steps, holding the matching shirt. "Catch me daddy!"

Gibbs followed, chuckling. He was relieved Tim's earlier emotions had morphed into happier ones. A bath could do wonders. He could barely keep up with the little guy as he ran out of the bedroom towards the stairs.

"Tim! No stairs." His breath caught when he heard a loud thumping followed by Tim's high-pitched yells. He ran quickly to the top of the stairs to see the tailend of Tim's ride on his hindquarters to the bottom of the carpeted steps.

Tim was laughing, uncontrollably, having a tough time trying to stand up. Jen appeared next to him, surprised to see Tim run under her legs past her. He stopped and turned to her, yelling, "catch me Junny!" His little arms pumping by his sides.

Jen looked up at Gibbs, as he exhaled loudly, leaning against the wall.

"I thought he fell. He's gonna give me a heart attack tonight, Jen."

Jenny turned, laughing, with determination in her eyes. "I'm gettin you, Timothy!"

Gibbs could hear Tony's laughter join in with more footsteps echoing throughout the house.

Jen was just behind Tim when Tony grabbed his arms and held him in front of him. "Here, Jenny, got him!" Jenny reached out to tickle him.

"No fair! No fair!" Tim wiggled his way from Tony's grip and took off into the living room. "Get me, Junny!"

He ran full force into the couch bouncing onto the cushions. Jen reached him tickling his neck and belly. Tim's belly laugh sounded through the house, loud and uninhibited. Gibbs joined them, picked up Tim then threw him over his shoulder, holding him by his feet.

"Daddy, catched me, Junny!" Tim relaxed, his arms hanging down, trying to catch his breath.

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs, as he maneuvered their bodies, sprawling them out onto the floor. He tickled them both, mercilessly, then lay on his back next to them as they caught their breaths. Tony dove on top of him, then Tim followed sitting on Gibbs' belly. Gibbs laughed causing Tim to bounce. He grabbed them, hugging them both and then rolled so he was over them, taking turns blowing raspberries onto their bellies. They squirmed, rolled and laughed as Jenny crouched over them, tickling their necks. Tony snuck out of his father's attack, climbing onto his father's back, blowing raspberries onto his neck. Gibbs squirmed, his wet kisses tickling him.

Tim laughed so hard he went into a coughing fit so Jenny picked him up and carried him into the kitchen to get a drink. She wiped his hair off his sweaty forehead. "So, much for the bath."

The doorbell rang so she answered it with Tim, as she paid for the pizza.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Tony stormed into the kitchen, sliding into his chair.

Jenny strapped Tim into his booster seat. "Peesa, peesa!" Tim copied, his hands waving in the air. Gibbs cut up a slice for Tim, placing it in front of him.

When dinner was done they all piled onto the couch to watch a movie. Tim was the first to fall asleep, within minutes, curled up in Jen's arms as she rubbed circles on his tummy. Tony was next, draped over his father, snoring quietly. They tucked the kids into bed then Gibbs switched the movie to one rated PG 13, both enjoying the rest of the night, snuggled close.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was strong. He enjoyed the warmth on his back combined with the warmth he felt deep within his heart as he admired his family. The bond developing between them was stronger than steel, he believed his heart could break from happiness.

Jen bent forward, enveloping Tony in her arms as he laughed then squirmed his way free still holding the ball Gibbs had bought at the grocery store for a buck. It was a larger size so Tim would not have difficulty catching it.

A breeze picked up, and a darkness quickly grew. He looked up, startled by a massive cloud, growing, quickly blocking the sun. What was just a gorgeous day turned within seconds to a threatening doom, blowing sprinkles of hard, cold rain, that pelted and stung their faces.

He did his best to pack up the cooler and blanket, but a strong urge pressured him to drop them without a second thought. He reached out to take their hands, to keep them close and safe until they reached the car. A roar of thunder echoed through the open field as a lightning bolt touched down just yards away. Tim screamed, running towards him but could not close the distance between them. The harder his little legs tried the more distant he became until he was just a silhouette.

Gibbs' previous warmth turned cold and bleak. His heart knocked quickly against his chest.

"Daddy!" Gibbs blinked, his eyes focusing on the ceiling, the room still dark.

"Daddy!" Gibbs realized it was Tim that woke him. The dream lingered, his heart pounding. He calmed his breathing, rubbing his face.

Gibbs could see the top of Tim's head, his eyes peaking over the edge of the bed. He was becoming agitated, reaching for the blankets but his grasp not tight enough to pull himself up. He threw Sam onto the bed, in frustration.

Gibbs reached for him then pulled him close, as the boy buried his panic-stricken face against his chest. "Daddy...dad." Gibbs used his thumbs to rub away tears streaming down the boy's face. He sat up, leaning against the headboard, rocking Tim in a soothing motion. He rested his cheek against his head whispering into his ear.

"What's wrong chief? We have two more hours before we have to get up."

"M' scared.

"What happened?"

"I don want to go."

"Go where Tim?"

"Over dare." Tim pointed across the room, obviously still distraught and incoherent. Tim's nightmare was genuine; Gibbs could feel his son's heart beat fiercely against his chest.

"You had a nightmare, Tim."

"I don want dem no more."

Gibbs smiled sadly at his innocence, stroking his hair while humming. The deep vibration from Gibbs' chest against his lulled Tim along with a melody he knew well, one both Jen and Gibbs used to frequently calm him.

Tim's yelling for Gibbs while he slept must have altered the course of his dream. He wished he could take Jen and the boys far away to an isolated island, void of any kind of threat or dangers. Nightmares had a way of sneaking in to remind you there were always impending dangers lurking in the shadows.

Tim's breath evened out, his heart beat regulated. Gibbs enjoyed the opportunity to hold Tim close enjoying his sweet scent and sleeping form, his peaceful, angelic face.

He finally scrunched back down, with Tim in his arms, deep under the covers and followed Tim to sleep.

XXXX

When the alarm rang, they both shot up like a cannon, without any recollections of their earlier nightmares. Gibbs felt refreshed and full of energy. Tim hugged Gibbs, placing a slobbery kiss on his cheek.

"Good mornin' daddy."

He climbed off the bed, running to wake Tony. "Dony! Dony, get up, now!" When he reached the side of his bed, he hopped in place, calling his name. Tony moaned, turning over and burying his head under the pillow to escape his yelling. Tim struggled to climb on the bed, jumping on top of his brother.

The air whooshed out of Tony's lungs but he giggled at the enthusiasm Tim showed for him. Tony rolled Tim over. "Steamroller!"

Tim wiggled from under Tony's weight, sliding off the edge of the bed to run to the kitchen, Tony following.

Gibbs stood at the stove whipping up pancakes, chuckling at the thundering footsteps and bellows of laughter coming closer. His boys were raring to go.

After breakfast all three stood in the bathroom in their boxers,Tim on his stepping stool and Tony on the opposite side of Gibbs, brushing their teeth as Gibbs shaved. Tony stood in close to the mirror scrutinizing his face.

""Whatya' lookin' for Tony?" Asked Gibbs.

"Just wonderin' if I need to shave yet, dad."

Gibbs chuckled. "You got a few more years before we have to think about that. Enjoy it while you can."

"No, really dad. I think I see a whisker."

Gibbs looked at Tony's face closer wiping a speck of dirt from his chin.

"Dad! You wiped away my beard."

Gibbs scoffed.

Tim started making raspberry noises cupping his hand against his armpit as he pumped his arm up and down. "See, dad? Look what Dony teached me."

Tony licked his hand, "Tim you have to wet your hand to make it sound more.... ausentic."

"Very impressive." Gibbs ruffled their hair.

Tim leaned under the faucet for a swallow of water as Tony miscalculated, spitting toothpaste on Tim's head. Tim was unaware as he ran from the bathroom.

"Here Tony, clean off Tim, would ya?"  
"K, dad."

Tim was kneeling in front of the coffee table rolling Tony's miniature toy, dirt bike back and forth making loud engine noises. Tony attempted to wipe the back of Tim's head with the towel but Tim moved away, distrusting.

"Dony, don do dat."

"I spit on you."

"Dad, Dony shpit.."  
"Not on purpose. It's toothpaste."

"Oh."

"Who said you could play with my dirt bike?"

"I dunno." Tim turned, looking down, his bottom lip poked out with his hand reaching towards his brother relinquishing the toy. "Sowery."

"Nah, you can keep it."

"I can? Really, Dony?"

"But it's not sui'able for kids under three so be careful."

Tim wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. "Danks! You're a good brother." Tony smiled wrapping an arm around Tim's neck giving him a noogie.

Gibbs entered the room on the way to his bedroom. "I want you guys dressed by the time I come downstairs. Tony, remember no school today but you're going to the daycare..."

"I know."

"But Grandpa Jackson will be picking you both up early.."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Tony and Tim jumped up and down, running to their bedrooms.

XXXXXX

It was Gibbs turn to drive the neighborhood kids to the daycare. They were all packed in the car, Tim in his car seat next to Abby then Jimmy next to her. Tony sat in front next to his father. Tony kept pressing the scan button on the car stereo, as different songs gained different reactions from the passengers. An Operatic song filled the car.

"Bleck!" Abby yelled with her tongue out.

"Ooo, I rather like it." Said Jimmy.

Tony turned with a thumbs down. Tim copied his brother while pretending to gag.

Tony scanned through a talk show then a Spanish station. The next one featured Beyonce.

"Keep this on, Tony!" Abby immediately began to dance in her seat. "All the single ladies! All the single ladies. Now put your hands up!"

"You know, technically we are not all single ladies. I just wanted to point that out." Abby ignored Jimmy as she twisted in her seat, her fingers pointing in the air, as she did her best to sing along.

Gibbs first stole glimpses of Tony dancing to the right of him, bouncing and swaying. When he looked in the rear view mirror to look in the back, he felt he was at a disco with a bunch of kids. Jimmy had his serious face on as he tried to keep in beat with the music, waving his hands in the air. Abby had her eyes closed with a big smile on her face, her whole body moving in different directions. Tim just nodded his head as he watched the others, snapping his fingers. He would belt out a "oh, oh, oh," once in a while. Gibbs quietly laughed.

XXXXX

Gibbs walked the kids into the center trying to keep some control as they all seemed to have ants in their pants. It was still early so not many children had yet arrived. Gibbs walked them out to the back of the building to the playground. It was a large play area, fit with swing sets, jungle gyms, sandboxes and tunnels. As soon as they entered the play area they took off running, except for Tim, still clinging to his leg.

Gibbs crouched in front of him pulling him in for a hug. "Have a good day, Timmy."

"Okay, boss." Tim wrapped his arms around his neck. Gibbs stood but Tim did not let go, hanging from his neck. They both laughed as Gibbs stood hugging him.

"I gotta go to work, Timmy. You be good for grandpa."

"Yup. Love you daddy."

"Love you, too."

Tim gave him a big kiss on the cheek then took off running as soon as Gibbs placed him on the ground. Gibbs watched his boys play together on the jungle gym as he inched his way back to the door. "Boy, Jody, I would love to have your job right now." Jody smiled waving to Gibbs as he exited.

XXXXX

Tim, Ziva and Justin played in the sandbox, located in the corner of the playground, somewhat isolated from the others. Tim was lying on his stomach pushing the small dirt bike, Tony had gave him through the sand on the road he and Justin had constructed.

Ziva saw him first. The clang of the chain link fence surrounding the playground drew her attention to his form climbing over it, quickly descending upon them. She watched the man, confused of what his intentions could possibly be. The man was upon Tim within seconds. Tim was unaware of his presence until he actually had him in his grip. Ziva gasped, quickly standing; pointing; too shocked to be able to produce sound.

Tim wiggled, squirmed and kicked, trying to get a look at his assailant's face. He had no recognition of the man and panicked. "Let me go!" He kicked his legs and jerked his body from side to side, struggling to free himself.

Ziva started to kick the man in the shin but he gave her a shove causing her to fall back. Justin latched onto one of the man's legs as Ziva regained her balance, jumping up and down yelling for Jody who was pushing Margie on the swing, unable to hear her. The man shook Justin off as Justin frantically began to throw sand at the man giving Ziva an idea.

As the man hurdled the fence with Tim still in his arms Ziva let out a blood curdling scream. Jody startled, turned, to see Tim being carried away while Ziva and Justin threw rocks at the man. Ziva managed to connect a good-sized rock to the man's head as he grabbed it then stopped. He looked as if he might go down, with blood trickling down the side of his face. At this point, everyone on the playground was alerted to Tim's abduction, some children yelled and some cried. Tony and Abby ran from the swings towards the direction of the man, yelling to let Tim go. Tears began to stream down Tony's face. "Tim! Bring him back! Someone call my dad!" Abby joined in with Ziva throwing rocks at the man. Jimmy ran to retrieve the outdoor phone that sat on a picnic table to bring to the other teacher, Mary Ann.

Jody ran full force to the fence. "Let him go! Tim!"

Mary Ann stilled, watching the scenario then accepted the phone from Jimmy, quickly browsing the emergency log, dialing Gibbs' cell phone number.

"Jody!" Tim reached his hands towards Jody. Jody leaped the fence to follow them around the building. She rounded the corner of the building but was struck, her world becoming instantly black.


	11. Chapter 11

"No!" Tim collapsed with defeat and drooped like a rag doll, in the arms of the man that held him, as he witnessed Jody fall heavily to the ground. He looked at her still form over the man's shoulder as he ran towards the parking lot. Tim whispered her name and wished her to stand up. "No, Jody, no. Please help her."

He lost sight of her when he was abruptly pushed into the back seat of a car. The man hastily fastened a seat belt over his waist then hopped into the driver's seat. Tim strained to see through the windows but was too small as he fidgeted with his seat belt to try to unlatch it.

The car accelerated as they drove in reverse then squealed forward. Tim chose to remain seated and left the belt alone.

His attention turned to a subtle pain in his hand, realizing he still held Tony's dirt bike, tightly, the small sharp parts jabbing into his skin. He remembered Tony and how fast he ran through the playground to get to him, as he yelled his name. Tears formed in his eyes then streamed down his cheeks.

He remembered how Ziva kicked the man without hesitation then threw rocks at him along with Abby. Tim now watched the man wipe the blood from the side of his face as he cursed. Tim felt his stomach tighten with anger as he recalled Ziva falling back because he had shoved her and had kicked Justin off his leg. He did not want to be with this person.

"Are we going to see my dad?"

"I am your dad." Tim blinked, shocked, as more tears burned behind his eyes. He felt a numbness radiate from his chest that created a heavy dread.

"Dad is goin to be mad atch you. Grumpy was 'spose to get me... not jew."

"He ain't your dad. He just pretended to be." The man looked at Tim in his rear view mirror, offering an apologetic smile. "Come on. We'll have fun together. It's me and you now buddy. I'll let you call me Mike until you change your mind. Okay?"

"But I miss Junny and Dony.... And my dad." This last part Tim whispered to himself.

"You'll forget about them after a while. Look. Brothers are not so great. You always have to share with them and they pick on you till you cry...you'll like this better."

"But I have a good brother."

Tim jumped at the sound of the man hitting his steering wheel out of anger. "Dammit! Just be quiet! Will ya?"

Remnants of memories flooded back; hurtful times with his mother before he met Gibbs. He couldn't put into words his memories of the angry outbursts and neglect, but he was familiar with the fear that rushed back. Maybe this was a nightmare, like dad had told him about this morning. He wiped the back of his hand over his nose and sniffled. He lay down and fell asleep to escape the situation as best he could.

XXXXX

Gibbs pushed his way through the doors with Tobias following as soon as the daycare director unlocked them. The center was in complete lock down as a precaution until the police arrived to process the crime scene.

Tony ran to Gibbs crying then clung to him as his fingers dug deep into his thighs. Gibbs reached down to lift his stiff, panic-stricken son into his arms.

"It's my fault that he took him, Dad. Why did that man take Timmy?"

Gibbs had never seen Tony so vulnerable, so scared and sad. He was too young to fully understand the concept of his mother's death, but this was traumatic. He had just witnessed the abduction of his little brother.

He pictured their time at home this morning and the love they shared. If he could just rewind the clocks an hour...

Gibbs knew he had to be strong for Tony, he would not show any doubt or despair in his presence. He wanted Tony to trust that he would bring him back, soon, in good condition.

Gibbs held him tight. "It's okay, we'll find him. Not your fault, Tony." Gibbs walked deeper into the center into the big room with Tony as he still clutched him. Jody sat in a chair with the other teachers gathered around her with a cold compress against her forehead. Gibbs hurried to her side and crouched next to her.

"Jody... I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Tobias and Gibbs had been briefed over the radio on their trip here but he didn't know the extent of her injury. Her forehead was covered with a large goose egg and was already turning black-and-blue.

"Oh, please Gibbs, this hard head..." She shrugged.

"Jody, you went above and beyond..."

"I didn't give it another thought. The stupidity; to take a child from a daycare with such force?" Jody shook her head. "This guy is unbelievable. What's important is we find them. Now, Gibbs, I remember what he looked like..."  
Tobias stepped forward showing her Michael McGee's photograph.

"That's him, I'm sure. But...how did you know?" Her eyes were wide as she gazed back at Tobias.

"Because, that's his biological father, Jody." Gibbs said.

Ziva was looking over Jody's shoulder at the photograph. "That's the man that took Timothy, Mr. Gibbs. 'Cept he's all bloody now..."

Abby moved in front of Gibbs bouncing on her toes as she raised her hand. "Yeah, me and Ziva hit him with rocks! We made sure they were big ones, too!"

Ziva raised her hand. "And, I kicked him, too."

Jimmy yelled from a few feet away. "And Justin grabbed his ankle and threw sand at him." Gibbs eyed a quiet Justin sitting in a chair not too far away. As soon as his name was mentioned he looked towards the ground.

The air escaped Gibbs lungs, from admiration. These people, and these children cared enough for Tim they would risk their lives and well-being.

He walked over and patted Justin's head. "Thank you Justin. You deserve a medal for what you did for Tim today." Justin hesitantly looked up at Gibbs and cracked a shy smile while he rubbed his hands over his jeans.

"Thank you, I hope Tim is okay." Gibbs tousled his hair.

"He will be." Gibbs looked over the eager group. "You all deserve a medal. Tim will really appreciate all that you've done for him."

Tobias cleared his throat then asked Jody if she could remember what Mr. McGee was wearing.

"Oh, I know." Jimmy stepped up raising his hand. "He was dressed in faded jeans and worn work boots. His shirt was a light sea foam color; button-down." Tobias listened to Jimmy intently as he scrawled down each detail.

Tobias leaned in close to Gibbs. "What the hell is sea foam?"

"Green will suffice, Tobias."

Two little girls that were in Tony's age group approached Gibbs with a poster.

"We wanted to make a card to make you feel a little better, Mr. Gibbs. They held it up, "We miss you Timmy."

Okay, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Gibbs rubbed his face fighting to hold the tears burning behind his eyes. He was thankfully distracted by the sound of running feet behind him.

"Jethro? Honey." Jenny was out of breath as she embraced him as she looked over everyone with a sad smile. Gibbs guided her to a nearby corner.

"Jen, you didn't have to leave work and come. I have this under..."

"Don't you dare, you hear me? I know we have not publicly recited our vows yet, but he is as much my son as he is yours and I don't think I can stand by while..." Jenny put her hand over her mouth as she shut her eyes.

Gibbs grabbed her arms encouraging her to make eye contact. "No. You're right. I'm sorry."

Jen grabbed the lapels of his jacket then leaned her head on his chest. "No. I'm sorry, I know how protective you can be. But, I'm not going to take this sitting down. I took a leave from work.."

"Jen..."

"I'll do anything you need. You can trust me."

Gibbs whispered in her ear. "I know I can. I've always admired your strength and I won't forget it." They touched foreheads looking down sighing simultaneously.

"What's next?"

"Take Tony home and start making posters. My dad will be there soon to stay and help with Tony. Mike already assigned uniforms to the bus and train stations, advised Security at the airports, also issued a BOLO. I'm going to talk to Kate, get any info I can on this guy. Jen...I don't know when I'll be home again but I'll keep in touch."

Jenny nodded against Gibbs' forehead. She knew he could see the tears that were dropping to the floor below them but wondered if some belonged to him.

"Its okay. Jen. I'm terrified, too. But, I promise... I will bring him home...safe."

Jenny nodded quickly. Gibbs pulled her close with a strong embrace.

XXXXXX

Jenny walked through Gibbs' door while she held Tony's hand. She turned and closed the door then addressed the young boy. "Tony, sweetie. Are you hungry? Is there something you would like me to make for you?"

Tony quietly shook his head then collapsed on the couch. Jen sat next to him and rubbed his back. "You had a very rough morning. How about you relax on the couch and I turn on some tv for you, okay?"

"Tony submissively nodded. He sat still as his blank face stared at the television as Jen scanned through the channels.

"Oh, look. Power Rangers."

Tony's frown deepened as he shook his head no.

"Why not? You love that show?"

"Not without Tim."

Jen reluctantly resumed clicking through the channels. "Gilligan's Island?"

Tony answered yes with a sigh. He flopped onto his side, his expression heartbreaking.

Jen worked her way into the kitchen to find the basket of photos Gibbs kept on a shelf. Something caught her eye bringing her attention to Tim's booster seat at the other end of the table with Sam sitting in it. A few Fruit Loops cereal pieces lay scattered on the table's surface telling Jen they had had pancakes for breakfast. Tim liked to cover his pancakes with Fruit Loops instead of syrup. She slapped her palm over her mouth as she struggled to conceal a sob that forced its way through. She reached out and picked up Sam, hugging the toy as if it were Tim.

"Oh please, God, he's just a baby." She took a deep breath.

Okay, there is no time for this, get it together. Every second counts. She grabbed the basket knowing the joyous, trusting faces in the images would further threaten the onset of tears. She tried to disconnect herself, telling herself it was just a matter of time before he would be home.

She riffled through many, Tim hugging Tony, Gibbs laughing, holding Tim upside down by his feet, Tim molding play-doh, holding a bug for the camera. She especially adored one of the boys sleeping on the couch, peaceful and safe. She quickly chose one of him at the beach. A big grin of admiration at the castle he had built with his brother. His big green eyes, untroubled and confident. His arms were crossed over his chest with a toothy grin. It had captured one of the many times he had snuck his hat off his head. She purchased it specifically for their trip to the beach, worried about his fair skin burning in the ocean sun.

She booted up Gibbs' computer glad she had talked him into getting it for the boys' schoolwork. She quickly and efficiently completed the poster, double-checking the info to make sure it was correct. She startled when she heard a rap at the front door.

"Hullo?" Jackson peeked in, first seeing Tony spread out on the couch, asleep. Jen walked in on Jackson laying a blanket over him.

Jackson looked up surprised as Jen silently reached her arms out towards the man. He embraced her with his hearty steadfastness. "You know my son will get our boy back. I don't have a doubtful bone in my body that he won't."

Jen nodded and smiled at his confidence, unable to speak but agreed with him just the same.

Jen wiped her eyes then gave Jackson a reassuring smile as she squeezed his shoulder. "Jackson, would it be okay if I went out for a while, can you stay here with Tony?"

"You got it honey. I'm here any way you need me."

"That's good. Tony loves you and I have a feeling he's going to need you, something fierce. After what he witnessed today...plus he feels guilty. Poor thing."

"Don't you worry. I'll make sure he realizes, quickly that he in no way should blame himself."

"And you're just the man who can convince him." Jen squeezed his hand. "I'm going to start distributing these posters throughout the area, while there is still a chance they aren't far away. You call me if there is anything..."

"You got it, dear. I'll hold down the fort with my little feller here. And don't worry about meals. I'll keep food ready for whenever you're all hungry."

"Thank you, Jackson. You're a lifesaver."

Jen grabbed her purse and set out.


	12. Chapter 12

"Nice to see you're awake little man. We are just about to stop for dinner. Do you like McDonalds?"

Tim slowly sat up, blinking his sleepy eyes as he watched the passing street lights illuminate the interior of the dimly lit car. He was confused as to where he was and tried to remember how he had gotten here. Where was everyone? Then it all came rushing back. His eyes stared; unfocused at the back of the seat in front of him. He didn't answer Mike, as he repeatedly yawned. He wanted to escape the heavy feeling of fear that threatened to take him under.

"We've been driving for over four hours. I had to stop and do some errands while you slept the whole time. I'm glad you're so small; no one passing by could see you in here, especially with that blanket over you.

"We're going to visit my aunt in Colonial Beach, Virginia. She owns a nice beach house there, you'll love it. She owns a lot of real estate all over the world, but she usually lives in Seattle. We got lucky, she just happens to be visiting here. She even owns real estate in Sweden. That's where I lived after you were born."

He felt hungry and he had to go to the bathroom. Even though he just woke up from such a long nap, he still felt very tired.

It suddenly occurred to him where Mike said they were going and a spark of hope perked him up when he remembered how his dad had brought him to McDonalds sometimes. Maybe he would see him there. Tim lay back down and yawned constantly, he couldn't shake the stubborn feeling of fatigue.

"Tim? Are you hungry?"

Tim nodded.

Mike did not hear an answer and quickly grew annoyed with impatience. "I said... Tim, are you hungry?"

"I dunno." Tim shrugged

"Well, we are stopping whether you like it or not."

Tim sighed then rubbed his scratchy, swollen eyes. Please be there dad.

XXXXX

Tim walked slowly behind Mike through the parking lot as he glanced around, skeptically. The area didn't look familiar to him. The McDonalds he went to with his father had stores close by but this one was in a very tall building with small trees that surrounded the perimeter.

Tim took a deep breath, he did not want to lose hope, he would make sure to look and see if his dad was in there no matter what.

As they walked in, Tim scanned the restaurant, earnestly and searched the different faces of the large dinner crowd.

"Do you want a happy meal, kid?" Mike kept adjusting his cap and sunglasses; it made him appear nervous and agitated.

"I have to go to 'da bafroom...Mike."

"It's over there. Just come back when you're done."

Tim looked at Mike perplexed. "M, not 'spose to go 'lone."

"Well, I have to order; just hurry."

Tim rolled his eyes. This was getting better and better by the moment, as Grampy Jackson would say.

Tim felt proud to accomplish his mission and find Mike still waiting in front of the counter.

A lady had walked by the men's room and helped him with the heavy door when she noticed he was having trouble. There was nobody in the bathroom and he had even managed to wash his hands by standing on the side of the sink near the wall so he could reach the faucet.

He continued to search the people around him. If there was a ball pit maybe he would be in there with Tony. The ball pits were usually located in the back of the restaurant.

"Can we go in the ball pit...Mike?"

"No, we will head back to the car as soon as we get our food!"

"But, wait, Mike. But, I wanna...Mike, but, I hafta..look." Tim tugged on Mike's shirt desperately.

"Stop kid. We still have to wait for the food."

Tim took off and darted through the restaurant. He bumped into an adult and almost fell back but regained his balance as the adult tousled his hair.

"Are you okay, little guy?" Tim didn't answer and continued to run, making his way to the back of the restaurant.

Mike took after him and grabbed him by the collar.

"No! Dad! I want my...dad!"

He pulled Tim to his chest then returned to the counter, to snatch the food. Mike left the establishment with Tim over his shoulder.

"Dammit!"

Tim once again felt the familiar dark sensation of heavy gloom overcome him.

Mike stormed across the parking lot while he gave Tim a frustrated shake. "Why'd you have to do something stupid like that? You could have gotten us found out!"

Tim now wished he had tried harder as the tears fell.

XXXXXXX

Jackson looked into the room to check on Tony but he wasn't on the couch. He had cooked spaghetti, Tony's favorite besides pizza, and made him a large glass of chocolate milk.

"Tony?" There was no answer so Jackson began to search the house. He found him on the back porch as he meticulously stuffed items into his power ranger back pack. He was shoving a Winnie the Pooh flashlight into a side pocket when he startled and looked up, surprised to see his grandfather towering over him.

"Hullo, son. Could you tell me what you are doing?"

"I..was.. , I dunno, Grampy. I have to go out for just a little while. I have to do something."

"Can I see what you have packed in your bag?"

Tony reluctantly began to pull everything back out and handed it all to his grandfather. Jackson inspected each item appreciably. His police badge, his power ranger laser gun, a water bottle, an apple, a box of Nerds candy, his play handcuffs, a whistle, Tim's teddy bear; Sam, a blanket, some band-aids, a comb, and a picture of Tim and Tony wrestling. Tony had his arm wrapped around his brother as he pinched his cheek. Tim was laughing in the picture, the famous laugh that affectionately won the hearts of everyone who knew him.

"Looks to me you're headed out on a dangerous mission."

Tony stared at the floor as he nodded. "It could be."

"Would that mission have to do with finding your little brother?"

"Yes, Grampy, I have to.. I was there and I didn't stop it. I'm 'spose to take care of him and I didn't." Jackson watched Tony and waited for him to finish as he kicked the floor with his toe, "Grampy, will Tim still love me? I didn't do a good job of protecting him, and, now..."

Jackson squatted down and brought himself to Tony's eye level. "Come here son." He wrapped Tony in his arms as Tony leaned against his thigh. "I'm very proud of you being willing to take on such a dangerous endeavor."

"And I'm sure Tim is thinking about nothing else but how he can find his way back to us...because he loves you and everyone else so much. But it's your father's job to get him. And Jenny's, Tobias', Mike's and most of the detective force throughout the United States. The rest of the population can now see the posters of Tim your mom is putting up in every nook and cranny."

"What I want you to do is have everything ready for him when he comes back."

"Like what?"

"Well...does he have clean sheets on his bed? You could clean his room, then you could make me a list of all his favorite foods and we could go shopping..."

"We runned out of Fruit Loops this morning, Grampy..." Tony's enthusiasm quickly waned when he realized Tim had been with them just hours ago but was now gone and they were unsure if they would ever see him again. He wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck, wailing as he buried his face into his collar. Jackson scooped him up and carried him over to a wicker rocking chair to sit him in his lap so he could rock him, filling him with soothing comments to relieve his despair.

"It's okay to cry. Get it out, big guy. But...take my word for it...Your dad will find him."

XXXXXXX

Jenny's feet were sore. She only had two more posters to distribute. She had confronted numerous people, tacked up posters in store front windows and on telephone poles and billboards. Unfortunately, she was no closer to answers now than she was when she had left Gibbs' house, hours ago.

She was eternally grateful, knowing there were many other parents willing to help, also distributing flyers throughout the city, but she still fought the fact she had not heard one word from anyone yet after all these hours of searching.

She entered the crowded park as they were unwinding for the day. She came upon a picnic table in the middle of the park occupied with a group of four men; they looked to be about Michael's age. As she approached, one of the men began to whistle and shout provocative comments towards her. All she could think was how glad she was that Gibbs wasn't present. They would not have seen the next light of day.

"And, how can we help you pretty thing?" Said the one closest to her.

"I need to know if you have any idea who this man is." Jenny held out a copy of the photograph that Gibbs had given her as the men gathered closer to take a look.

"Why? You ain't a cop or somethin', are ya?"

"No. But I'm working for one."

"Well, I don't like the sounds of that."

Jen was tired, hungry and discouraged. Becoming more depressed by the minute, she had no patience for ridiculous answers.

"Would you just look at the photograph?!"

The man closest raised his hands in defense then quickly appeased her. He took out a pair of glasses then grabbed the picture getting a closer look.

"Yeah, that's Mad Mike."

"You do mean Michael McGee, right? Why do you call him Mad Mike?"

"You know...short fuse. Lights on, but no one's home, kinda guy."

Jenny looked down as her heart knocked against her chest and her breathing quickened. Once again she fought those, damn tears that threatened to fall with each drop of a hat. Couldn't she hear just one encouraging word of hope?

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Can you tell me where he is right now?"

"Well, he said he had just been granted custody of his son; that he was getting him in a couple days."

Did he say where he was going with him?"

"Uh..."

A man next to him spoke up. "I think his aunts."

But I thought he didn't have any family?"

"Its like extended family...or something. Whatever that means."

"Do you know where she lives? Her name?"

"Uh...gees."

A man across the table said. "l think Seattle."

"But, she has places everywhere."

"This is very important, I need to take your names down in case we need to ask you any more questions." Jenny handed them a notepad and pen along with Gibbs' business card. "Call me if you see him or hear from him. He was not awarded custody and he has kidnapped this little boy." Jen showed the men a snapshot of Tim.

"Awww. Poor kid. He sure is a cute little guy. What's his name?"

Jenny squeezed her lips together looking across the park. "Timmy." She made eye contact with the man closest to her. And...he's just a baby."

"Geez, you his mother?"

All Jenny could do was nod, her jaw still rock-hard tight.

"I'm sorry, we'll do anything..."

"Thank you." Jen whispered.

She turned from the group to call Gibbs.


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn. Where is it?" Michael searched the pockets of his pants and shirt repeatedly." Well, I know what my aunt's car looks like." Michael turned to the backseat to address Tim. "Problem is she probably parked it in her four-bay garage."

Tim really had no idea what his, supposed 'father' was talking about as he rolled Tony's dirt bike over his leg and then onto the seat. He was bored and anxious to be back with his family but he didn't want to tell Mike that. He knew he would see them soon, he just didn't know when.

"I know!" Micheal leaned over, throwing the contents of the glove compartment onto the floor. "She sent me a card...here it is! From Virginia..yes! Address and everything! Look how close we are, Tim."

Sparking Tim's interest he opted to kneel so he could see out his window. He was no longer strapped in which he found weird but everything had been off kilter since Mike took him from the daycare. With his hands flat against the glass and his nose pressed too close, he could only discern ghostly, dark shapes.

Mike pulled into a gravel driveway driving much slower than he had been, as Tim listened to the small rocks of the driveway crunch underneath the weight of the tires.

"Now my aunt is a real neat freak. You have to take your shoes off as soon as we enter the house."

"K."

"And don't make any messes."

Mike exited the car first, unloading his luggage from the trunk then opening Tim's door. Tim grasped Tony's dirt bike, tightly as he held Mike's hand with the other. Mike walked fast and Tim had a tough time keeping up with him.

"Looks pretty dark. Wonder if she still has that little snappy yapper."

"What's a 'apper?"

"Little dog. Bailey or Barkley or Bombers..I dunno his name."

Tim grew optimistic there would be a dog he could play with. They rounded a big cement fountain that sat at the end of the driveway, then climbed the slate steps to the front door. Mike rang the doorbell as Tim grabbed onto his pants' leg. The bell could be heard, sounding through the big house as a dog yelped uncontrollably.

"Yep. Bueford or Bartholomew or who ever, still lives here." Tim wondered why Mike didn't share the same enthusiasm for the dog. The front lights illuminated the front walk followed by the rattle of locks disengaging.

A woman with messy, brown hair; yawning, in a bathrobe, appearing puzzled glared at them. "Michael? What the hell are you doing here?"

Michael walked through the door as Tim followed behind. "Glad to see you, too Aunt Diane." A little white dog , his tail wagging nonstop, jumped up on Tim. Tim didn't know what to do as he was pushed off balance while the dog licked his face, profusely.

"Get off him, Baxter! Who's the kid Michael?"

"Remember when I told you about that woman I lived with for awhile in DC?"

"Ooooohhh."

Diane bent down and looked Tim in the face. "Well, what's your name little guy?" Tim grabbed onto Mike's leg as he cowered back further.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

Tim appeared puzzled, and then slipped his tongue out with a futile attempt for a better look, squeezing the tip of his tongue with his fingertips.

Diane giggled, rapidly slapping a hand over her mouth, shocked at the jovial sound that had erupted from her. Tim's tongue went back into his mouth immediately as he blushed. Diane's heart softened.

"His name is Tim and he doesn't talk too much."

"So, is it okay if we stay?"

The woman waved her hand with a smirk on her face. "I see no reason why not." she said grudgingly.

"Great. I'll take the bedroom in the west wing."

"Sure. Sheets are in the closet."

XXXXXX

Tim awoke. The heavy feeling still present, dimming his hope he would see his family again, soon. His eyes searched the room; aware he was no longer in the room where he had fallen asleep the previous night. A strong sensation of being watched sparked his curiosity and inspired him to sit up and get a better look at his surroundings.

Diane sat in a chair across the room. She looked at him quizzically. He didn't know what to do so he sat motionless and gazed out a close by window into the backyard. A beautiful, intricately designed gazebo sat in the center with blooming plants hanging from its arches.

"Are ya' hungry?"

Tim startled then looked at the woman. He shrugged, too frightened to speak.

"What was that? I didn't hear ya'?"

"I dunno."

"How can you not know if you're hungry or not?"

"I dunno." Tim rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Am I boring you?"

Tim did not make eye contact but stared at the bike in his hand, finding comfort in the toy.

"Your father had to go out so he brought you down to sleep on the couch. In case you're wondering."

"Where's Baster?"

"Huh?"

"Duh puppy."

"Oh. Baxter. I thought you said something else, and honestly, I was a little shocked. He's out in his pen."

The woman looked at Tim as if she had never seen a child before until now. "Are you okay, Tim?"

"I dunno."

"You seem like your game is off. You seem...blue."

Tim sighed long and heavy. "I wish I had Sam."

The woman frowned. "Who's Sam?"

"My teddy bear."

"Oh. Why do you miss him so much?"

Tim looked down and frowned. "I wished I could hug him."

Diane slowly stood then walked closer to Tim. "Well, if you want, I'll give you a hug."

Tim looked at Diane, with a combination of trepidation and confusion. "Nah, I'd radder hug Sam."

The woman quickly left the room then came back holding a teddy bear.

"Here. I'll let you hug Abigail."

Tim looked at the bear then looked at Diane.

Tim waved his hand towards her. "Nah...Dats okay."

"Well? What's wrong with Abigail?"

"She has a dresh on."

The woman sighed in annoyance then placed a hand on her hip. She sighed then stomped out of the room but returned, shortly.

"Is this better?" Diane once again held the bear out to him.

Tim brightened and grabbed the bear. "Now, she has a sailor suit on, just like Sam!"

The woman smiled, what were the odds?

"You can call me Diane, you know."

"D...an?"

"No. It's Diane."

"I know. That's what I said, D..an."

"You know? You're a cute little guy."

"Dank you. That's what my mom says."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, and my daddy, too."

"You mean Mike?"

"No. My dad."

"Oh. Hmmmm." Diane contemplated his words as she looked at the floor, caressing her bottom lip, deep in thought. "Guess what. I have some markers you could color with while I go make us some breakfast. How's that sound?"

"K."

Diane had to smile, thankful for his cooperative response.

XXXXXXX

Diane returned into the family room with a platter full of pancakes. Tim did not notice as he sang to himself, kneeling on a chair coloring on a piece of paper. Diane smiled when she noticed he had drawn a mustache on his face with a purple marker.

"Ya' know, you look like my second husband Mitchell with that Charlie Chaplin-sized mustache.

Tim paid no attention as he continued to color. Diane was thankful to see that the young boy was acting more comfortable around her and carefree.

She placed the platter on the table next to him then began to set the table.

"Knock, knock."

"Um...who's there?"

"Monkey."

"Monkey who?"

"Monkey wants one of your bananers." The boy erupted into a fit of giggles. "I made dat one, do you yike it?"

Diane's eyebrows raised in consideration. "It's very... deep."

"I know."

"Come here now, it's time to eat." Diane was just about to pour syrup on his pancakes when he held his hand up.

"Wait! No, pwease."

"Really?" Diane looked at him as if he just grew another head. "So...you eat them plain?"

"Fruit Loops."

"Sorry big guy, we got none of those here. How about M&M's?"

"K." Diane returned minutes later with a big bag of the candy. She heavily poured them over Tim's pancakes.

"So, Tim. I was thinking I could walk you over to the beach after we're done eating. Would you like that?"

Tim's eyes bugged out of his head with exuberance. "Weally?"

"Yes."

Diane was astounded at how easy it was to reveal Tim's cheerful disposition. He chattered endlessly while shoving cut-up bites of pancake into his mouth followed with an occasional candy; the crunching sounds drowning out parts of his conversation. She worried when he overstuffed his mouth going into a full-blown belly laugh; cracking himself up, once again.

She had already saved her third husband from choking on a vitamin in the past, she was hoping she would never have to experience something as traumatic as that again.

They finished up. Tim had finished three pancakes which gave her a boost of confidence towards her cooking. He still talked a mile a minute as she wondered if the M&M's were such a good idea.

She looked into Michael's room and searched for a bag of clothes that might belong to Tim. All she could find was Michael's bag. It was possible he had forgotten to bring it in which was strange since Tim should have been changed into pajamas the night before. Tim didn't seem to own any belongings besides the small dirt bike he still had clutched in his hand since he appeared at her door. She would just have to ask Michael when he returned.

She made her way into the kitchen to pack a beach bag, grabbing various items; an empty container to use as a bucket, a spoon for digging, a blanket off a chair and some sunblock. She then packed a small cooler complete with water bottles, fruit and knife. She eyed the band-aides in the cupboard at the last second and decided to grab those, too. She scrawled a quick note for Mike and tacked it on the refrigerator.

She turned to leave, realizing the sink was full of dirty dishes but she decided to just leave them for later, something she hadn't done in years.

Tim bravely walked his way through the house to find her in the kitchen.

"Do you want to bring Abigail?"

"Uh, huh."

They headed out though the slider door, as Diane struggled with the bags, meanwhile holding Tim's hand. "I have an idea."

She guided him to a shed nearby and rolled out a red wagon. "Do you want a ride?"

"Yeah!" Tim hopped in and sat Abigail, in his lap. Diane strategically wrapped the blanket around him cushioning Tim against the wagon's hard surface. She left her yard to take an isolated path set in the middle of tall grass and beach sand as the toddler continued to talk the entire way.

Diane was fascinated with his stories as he covered everything from wrestling with Dony to finger painting with Ziva. Apparently he admired Dony's amazing climbing abilities and the fact Ziva was brave enough to eat lizard eye balls. His dad was the "bestest tickler" and carried him on his shoulders when he was too tired to walk. Junny helped him go to sleep at night by singing him songs.

"Grumpy Jackson teached me how to whistle. See?" His cheeks puffed out as he blew air through his fish lips creating a spitting sound.

"Why is Jackson grumpy?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, do you mean grampy?"

"Yeah, Grumpy Jackson."

She stopped the wagon at the top of the sand overlooking the water. "This is where you get out and we walk little man. The beach was empty, they had it all to themselves. Tim had trouble trudging through the deep sand so Diane picked him up and carried him down to the water. She bent over and rolled up his pant legs as Tim impatiently tried to pull away to run to the water.

"Okay, you're all set." He didn't wait for her to finish as he ran full speed to chase the shore breakers, splashing water on his pants, drenching them within seconds. She threw her arms up in defeat then laughed, watching his uninhibited expressions of reluctance mixed with pure joy.

She stood and relished the sound of the crashing waves and deeply breathed in the salty air.

The time flew as they both enjoyed the day on the beach building sandcastles, snacking on fruit and playing in the waves, together. Diane could tell Tim was fading fast as he began to stumble and rub his eyes. She encouraged him to lie on the blanket she had laid out but he continued to chat and couldn't seem to relax. She decided to pack up not wanting to find out how good his abilities were at throwing temper tantrums.

He insisted on walking this time and occasionally stopped to inspect a bug or flower. She walked slowly and allowed time for his small steps to keep up with hers.

She heard the slap of his hands on the sandy path before the heartfelt cry. "Oh honey..I'm sorry." He lay there looking up at her, tears streaming down his sandy cheeks. His hands outstretched towards her as she picked him up. He instantly wrapped his legs around her waist while his hands encircled her neck, tightly.

"I'm glad to finally get my hug, but I wish it was under better circumstances."

She inspected his knees, happy she had brought the band-aids. She sat him on a nearby boulder and applied them with care and a kiss to the top of his head. Tim rubbed his eyes and reached for her again. He snuggled against her shoulder as his body relaxed. She decided to leave the wagon behind as she carried the sleeping child home.


	14. Chapter 14

"Diane looked down at her lap to admire the sleeping boy. Baxter was behaving nicely, curled up against Tim's side. She had taken him out of his wet, sandy clothes leaving him in his boxers, then wrapped a big, wool blanket around him. She gasped when she noticed a scrape on his chin. She checked the palms of his hands realizing they were scraped, too.

His hair was full of sand and he smelled of ocean air, bananas and coconut sunblock.

"Looks like I entered you into a rodeo with all these scrapes." She felt bad but for the most part felt their day had been exceptionally fun. The weather was gorgeous, and filled with much needed laughter, for the both of them.

As soon as he woke she would get him in the bath, get him bandaged up then begin dinner. She would make sure his clothes were washed so she could take him shopping in the morning for necessities.

She looked around the living room observing the evidence of their day, his wet pants in a ball on the floor, small puddles of seawater from her water shoes, and a long trail of sand on the wood floor's surface. Well, it would all have to wait before she took the time to clean it up.

When they had returned she had thought for sure Michael would be back but there was no sign of him. He often did this when he visited her, basically using her residence for a place to stay. But she had expected things to be different this time, how could he just leave his toddler son behind?

Diane had not known Michael when he was Tim's age. She and his father had been estranged for years before she was introduced to a teen, Michael.

She was certain, after all these years, the traumatic death of his father, was still affecting Michael. He harbored a tremendous amount of guilt because of his death, too young at the time to grasp the concept that it wasn't his fault. Diane felt Michael had not matured since the incident, holding onto the debilitating guilt like a security blanket; an excuse he often used for all his shortcomings. He was his own worst enemy. He needed professional help...

She thought of turning on the television but the remote was clear across the room. She quickly rejected that idea. She hadn't turned the television on in days, between traveling to get here then the time she spent with Tim. She smiled, realizing that she didn't even miss it.

She yawned then was hit with a sudden urge to wiggle free from Tim, to begin dinner and the laundry. It was getting late and she had a lot of chores she had to tackle.

Tim yawned then stretched, mumbling in his sleep; something about fluffernutters.

She happily sighed then leaned back enjoying the soothing quiet. She looked at Tim, brushing his hair from his forehead. He sighed then smiled in his sleep. He drew his legs close to his chest then snuggled in closer, one hand rolling into a fist fitting under his chin, the other hand hugging Abigail.

She was enjoying the opportunity to watch him sleep...so content, peaceful...that beautiful face.

Yeah. She was going to enjoy every moment of this sweet, little boy. Cleaning could wait.

XXXXX

"Pick me up in two hours, Mike.

"Probie! Six and no less. I'm gonna call Jenny and ask if you're awake before I even think about heading back over here to pick you up."

"Mike!" Gibbs controlled his aggravation. "Four." Gibbs mentally soved the problem, knowing he could just ask Jen to drive him in.

Worried over Gibbs' lack of sleep, Mike dropped Gibbs off at home. He knew Tim's abduction was killing him so he wanted to do what he could to help. Mike was pleased with the large amount of support Probie was receiving from his friends and family. And, Mike knew Gibbs would go to Hell and back to bring Tim home safe and sound, but he was there to make sure his Probie didn't have to, Mike would do that for him if necessary.

"Don't worry, Probie, I got your six, I'm heading back to the navy yard now to... "

"Hey... why do you get to go back and keep working?"

"Don't you remember, Jethro. Ol' Franks here doesn't require more than an hour's sleep at night."  
"Because of all those damn cigars."  
"You never mind why. We're gonna get mini probie back, honest as all get-go.'"

Gibbs was a man of few words so Mike didn't wait for a token of thanks. Mike knew Jethro enough to know he was guarding his emotions, nervous he would succumb to tears within his presence.

Franks squeezed Gibbs' shoulder, offering a reassuring smile as he exited the vehicle. Gibbs leaned a hand on the door looking in to give Mike an indebted nod and forced smile.

XXXXXX

Gibbs slid in his socks over the smooth surface of the wood floors through his dark home striving to be virtually silent. He opened Tony's bedroom door to peek in, moving closer to get a better look. He was slept soundly as he hugged Sam, Tim's teddy bear. Gibbs bent over and kissed him on the top of his head. He watched him breath, finding the rhythm of the movement, comforting. He pulled Tony's blanket up around his shoulders then closed the door gently behind him.

He slowly opened his bedroom door to find Jen startled, rapidly sitting up in bed then sighing in relief. "Oh Jethro."

"I'm sorry, if I scared you. I tried to be quiet..."

"I know; you were. I just haven't been sleeping well. I wake up so easily." Gibbs sat down on the side of the bed next to her.

He cupped her face with his hand. "Understandable."

She leaned closer to him, her expression one of utmost concern as she studied his face. "Oh sweetheart." She ran a hand through his hair. "How are you holding up? You have got to be beyond exhausted."

He looked down, not sure if he had the strength to hide his unpredictable vulnerability from her right now.

"And please. None of this gallant, "I'm fine" crap."

"Don't worry. I couldn't if I tried. I just don't have the energy." His hands rubbed over his face concentrating on his tired eyes, wishing he could erase the earned evidence of sleep loss. "It's been two days since he was taken, Jen...with no sightings."

He raised his palm in disbelief then placed it on his thigh. "Thank God for your help...if it wasn't for you we'd have absolutely nothing."

Jen smiled empathetically.

"How's Tony?" Asked Gibbs.

"He's as well as can be expected. Pretty down but I managed to get him to play in the backyard for a while. He needed the release. He seemed better afterwards. It's as if he feels guilty letting himself be happy."

"I'll talk to him."

"Little Abby stopped over with her mother and they dropped off a casserole. They stayed for a while and Abby had him laughing at one of her new dance moves. Before I knew it, I could hear music playing in the living room and when I checked they were dancing on the couches. She's a good friend, we really are blessed at the outpouring of friends and their support."

"I know, the overwhelming response from all the parents at the daycare-it's amazing, all the kids' friends...I'm just blown away." Gibbs' voice cracked as he suddenly bent over, holding his face in his hands. His shoulders shook from the sobs that he could no longer control. Jen pulled him close trying to hold him upright as his body collapsed into her arms.

"Come here, Jethro, get some sleep, you need it. You need rest." She rocked him as she would have one of the boys. He lay down next to her as she held him close to her chest. She felt the exhaustion finally consume him as he cried himself to sleep.

XXXXXX

Diane walked through her bedroom trying to find more clothes to wash along with Tim's wet, beach clothes. This would be the smallest load of laundry she had ever washed; his clothes were so... small.

She started the machine then returned to the kitchen where she had left him; kneeling at the counter. He pounded on a small clump of play-doh, a prize she pulled out of a box of Fruity Pebbles; truly, her favorite cereal.

"See? I made an el..phalent."

"Uncanny resemblance, good trunk structure."

"Danks."

She wondered if he could possibly understand her sarcastic replies at times.

"So, time to start dinner..."

"Shhhhpaghetti?"

"I could do that. But I'll make a side of string beans, too."

Tim closed one eye as his face scrunched up in confusion, his head tilted to the side. "String beans?"

"You know. Those long, green things."

"Peas?"

"So, you much prefer the short, green things?"

"Okay."

"Mmmm, I believe I've just been manipulated by the youngest man I've ever had the pleasure to know."

"Sowery."

Diane's eyes popped out for a second, with astonishment. She shook her head.

"So, Tim. Whatdya say we go shopping tomorrow? We could get some ice cream when we're done."

Time seemed to think about it before he answered her. "Ice cream? Well...Okay." Tim wiggled on his knees excited with the idea.

"I really don't know when your dad will be back and you really need some things."

"My dad!"

"Yeah..Mike."

"Oh."

"What was the man's name that took care of you before?"

"Dad?"

Yeah."

Tim thought for a moment. "Gibb. His bestest friend is Doby."

"Is Doby, I mean Toby nice?"

"He gives me bubble gum, but says don tell dad. I think he runs out and has none more for him."

"Why do you call your mom Jenny?"

"Because dat's her name."

Diane was growing accustomed to their communication barrier, he was just a little guy. She was beginning to get a handle on his language, plus it made her smile.

She envied Jenny. This Gibb must be an honorable man. At least from Tim's perspective, he seemed to be a very nurturing, loving father. And Diane took great stock in Tim's credibility. Maybe his friend Toby was a good guy and possibly.... single?

XXXXX

Diane found a t-shirt of hers that Tim could wear to bed.

"Why does the shirt have sparkly things on it?" Tim's hands wrung together in question towards his approval of the shirt.

"I agree, too feminine. Diane searched deeper in the drawer finding a plain blue shirt. "Ahhh, yes, much better." Tim raised his hands as she slipped the t-shirt over his head, the edge falling to the floor covering his feet.

"Danks."

He patted his chest happy with her choice then yawned, big. He started to climb onto Diane's bed but not without a struggle. She watched his determination as he grunted and clawed his way to the top. Tim crawled under the covers and smiled.

"And what do you think you're doing, climbing into my bed?"

His eyes were closing as she could tell he was enjoying breathing in the fresh scent of the clean sheets and enjoying their cool, crisp touch. She had just put them on minutes ago.

"I'm sleepin.'" Tim pretended to make snoring noises. He squeezed his eyes closed then cracked a peek to see if she was accepting his fib.

Well, she liked the fact he would be close by then she wouldn't have to worry about Michael taking him during the night. She was really going to have to come up with a plan. Once she bought him some clothes and the necessary items, she would figure out her next step. All she knew right now was she was exhausted; a happy, content, accomplished exhausted. Something she had not felt in years.


	15. Chapter 15

Diane rolled over to find Tim's toes peeking out from the blankets on the pillow next to hers. She had the urge to tickle them then decided not to take a chance in waking him so she could get ready while he snoozed. She made it in and out of the bathroom in record time. She felt refreshed, wondering if she should just skip the usual, morning coffee. She checked on Tim again, to find that he was now sleeping across the bed, tangled in the sheets, his body twisted and contorted into what should have been very uncomfortable but was obviously bliss to him.

She sneaked out of the room to start breakfast. She glanced around the kitchen for any sign of Michael's return. Everything was the same. She made herself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles, letting her mind drift as she crunched the cereal looking out her breakfast nook window towards the ocean. She finished up, leaving the dirty bowl in the sink then headed back to her bedroom. When she glanced towards her messy bed, Tim was gone.

"Tim?" She made out the faint sound of singing coming from the bathroom. She opened the door startling Tim as he began to stutter, the item in his hand falling into the sink with a clank.

"M..mm.. g..g..gettin' ready to go, k?" Tim had applied her lipstick to his lips and some of his chin and cheeks. She could tell he was worried towards her reaction, redness brightening his cheeks.

"I'm not gonna even go there 'ya little knucklehead." She smiled turning away so he couldn't see.

Diane grabbed a washcloth and began to scrub the lipstick off his face. "This is my fault. I never should have left you alone for a minute."

"Junny wears this, too."  
"I'm just glad you didn't say Gibb does."

"When she kishes him."

Diane tilted his head so she could look at him as she scrubbed. "Oh...she leaves traces of lipstick on him?"

Tim nodded.

"Well, I hope he doesn't look quite like this after she kisses him."

"Yup."

"Okay, let's get your clothes so we can get a move on."

Diane carried Tim through the house to the laundry room so he wouldn't trip on her long t-shirt. She placed him on the floor in front of the clothes dryer.

"Hands up." Tim raised his arms as she pulled off his shirt revealing his belly. She couldn't resist as she tickled him sending him into a fit of giggles, squirming and crossing his arms over his belly to protect it.

"You're ticklin' me, D...an."

He obediently let her dress him then lift him to carry him to the kitchen. Diane grabbed a pack of pop tarts, a couple of water bottles, her purse and car keys.

Tim leaned close to her ear cupping his mouth. "M, hungry."

"I grabbed you some pop tarts." Diane showed him the packet.

"Oh."

"Do you like them?"

Tim shrugged. "I dunno."

"Now, you are one deprived kid, never had a pop tart?"

"Yus." Diane ripped open the packet handing him one.

"Ooo. Choc..late." Tim smiled at Diane as he bit into the middle of the cookie square."

Diane entered her garage. "He took my BMW? Oh, well, I was going to take the Audi anyway. She looked towards Michael's car parked in the third bay. "At least now we can get your car seat from his car." She walked closer, peering into the back of the car. "Tim, do you have a car seat?"

"In daddy's car."

"And that won't be tough to guess which father you are referring to. This is getting weirder by the minute. Well, first on our shopping list: car seat."

XXXXXXX

They spent close to an hour shopping in the retail store. The first item she chose was the car seat; the deluxe model hoping she wouldn't have much of a problem installing it, clueless about how to do so. Further down the aisle were sippy cups, toddler sized silverware and plates which she let him pick out, favoring anything that was decorated with dogs or monkeys.

She turned into the clothes aisle and compulsively threw a blue beach hat with sailboats decorating the rim into the cart, then guessed his size picking out boxers, socks, shirts and jeans.

He insisted on a Power Rangers shirt asking if they could show it to Dony. She frowned unsure how to answer. "Some day, little guy."

She felt guilty when his face grew excited, she hoped it could be true.

The aisle ended with shelves of baby toys. When he pointed at a white stuffed dog yelling, "Baster!" and a nearby lady gave her the evil eye she gave him a quick lesson. She had him repeat Baxter's name, repeatedly until he recited it perfectly. She handed him the small toy as a reward while he expressed his enthusiasm with a loud, "Danks!"

They made their way to the cashier's as he sat in the carriage rolling his toy dirt bike over the handle while imitating the engine noises. He glanced towards the candy and pointed to the bubble gum.  
"Peese?"

An older woman in line in front of them had been watching Tim and giggled. "You can't say no to a face that sweet." Diane acknowledged her with a smile.

"Well, I guess so." She grabbed a pack then threw it in the carriage.

Tim turned to watch it land on the bottom of the basket. "Some now, peese?"

"Well, we have to pay for it first, silly kid."

"Oh, give him some now. I've never seen such a young child with such good manners."

"Well, you can't thank me for that. I'm just his aunt."  
"I have to say, he looks very familiar. Has he been in commercials?"

Diane frowned. "Well, not that I know of."

Tim wiggled and squirmed showing his impatience, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand in frustration.

"Okay Tim, I'm going to take you out of the cart, but you have to promise me you will stay close by," warned Diane cautiously.

Tim nodded enthusiastically as his hands reached to her. She picked him up under the arms, placing him on the floor. As soon as his feet touched he took off causing Diane's face to turn a dark shade of red as the woman in front of her laughed out.

"Hey! You promised, Tim!"

"I think he's too young to know what promise means." The woman called after her.

Tim ran giggling as he glanced behind to see her running after him. Not looking where he was running, he bumped into a big, burly man who caught him before he fell.

"Hey, little guy. Where's the fire?"

The man had his hands on Tim's shoulders as he stood panting. Diane was also out of breath, lifting him up to rest him on her hip. "I'm so sorry about that, thanks for catching him before he fell." She looked to the hard floor. "He really could have hurt his head."

The man ruffled Tim's hair. "Hey. No problem. Sure is a cute little guy. It seems I've seen him before. Does he live around here?"

"Well, he's from the DC area. I'm his aunt; watching him till my nephew returns."  
"Yeah. I know I've seen those big, green eyes before." The man scratched his head, confused.

"Well, thanks again. " Diane turned, hurrying back to pay for her items. As she unloaded the cart keeping her eye on Tim, she felt she was missing something. She knew she would have to feed him lunch and have him lie down for a nap. She would then have time to sit, think and figure out what to do next about Tim.

Returning to the car she let him sit in the driver's seat to "pertend dwive" as she figured out how to install the car seat. She was proud of herself to have accomplished the feat with little use of curse words.

On the trip home, Tim had forgotten about the gum as his eyes fought to stay open. She looked in the rear view mirror, "Tim do you like fluffernutters for lunch?"

She managed to witness a shrug in the mirror before he nodded off as she pulled into her driveway.

XXXXX

Ziva leaned against the chain link fence, wearing a stoic expression for one so young. She sighed then turned to her left, again to scan the area. The breeze was strong as she fought to keep her long hair out of her line of vision. She had already discovered a bubblegum wrapper, a rubber band and a footprint. She took the items to Jody, also showing her the print. Jody was always very appreciative of her findings and took her seriously, which made Ziva happy. She waited and searched, patiently for any clues of substantial value towards the recovery of Timmy. She would not stop until he was found.

She missed him terribly as her thoughts constantly wandered back to that day.

She would not leave this fence during playtime. What if the man came back to drop Tim off here? Maybe she was missing something important about that day that could help bring him back. He needed to be where he belonged, with his family, with his friends and here at the daycare.

XXXXX

Jody's eyes rested on Ziva's tense, straight form, glued to the fence, her fingers grasping the wires. She worried over her present frail state but understood the need for her vigilance. Tim and Ziva were very close since the day she had started at the center. He had welcomed her by sharing toys in the sandbox with her and speaking to her with kindness. She had been very quiet and withdrawn but Tim patiently drew her out of her gruff, protective shell.

Jody could remember Tim alerting her whenever Ziva's shoe was untied or her coat wasn't zipped. Jody remembered the time Margie had accused Ziva of stealing her barrette; Tim had stood next to her, as if to guard her.

Now Ziva combed the area in which Tim was taken trying to discover some article of evidence so she could bring to Jody's attention, hoping it would shed some light on Tim's abduction. Jody always made sure to commend her meticulous search, keeping her hopes optimistic. She didn't know if she was handling this situation correctly but who's to say?

It was as if a dark cloud hung over the daycare since Tim's kidnapping. Some children had been fearful of returning to the playground thinking it could happen to them. Some repeatedly asked about his return.

Jody's attention sparked when Ziva moved lightening quick to the other side of the fence. A small, white piece of paper clung to the wires blown there by a strong breeze, she finagled it through. She earnestly looked it over then ran frantically to Jody, out of breath, her eyes wide, and glowing.

"Jody. I know it has to be important." Jody smiled empathetically at the girl then studied the paper, reading an address located in Colonial Beach, Virginia.


	16. Chapter 16

Diane carried Tim into the house and laid him on the couch in a small, spare room off the kitchen so she would be able to hear him as she prepared lunch. As soon as she put him down his eyes slowly opened, and he looked at her, confused.

"Hey, Tim. How about some television while you try to go back to sleep?" Tim sleepily nodded. She chose to sit with him for a while as he snuggled into her, resting his head in her lap, curling his body towards the television as she began flipping channels while lowering the volume.

Baxter entered the room and hopped up on the couch forming his body in a ball beside Tim's. She smiled when the boy slipped his thumb into his mouth, something she had not seen him do before. She rubbed his arm as his eyes fought to stay open.

"Hey, look!" Exclaimed Diane causing Tim to jump. "It's that purple dinosaur. Do you like this?"

"Dony says he's scary."

"Your brother may have a valid point; very astute." She continued to switch the channels as his body calmed. She lingered to make certain he was out.

She was ready to put down the remote when something caught her eye, as she hastily switched back the channels. It was a story on the 12 o'clock news that caused Diane's body to stiffen and her heart to race. Diane held her breath as a picture of Tim dominated the screen for a moment that in her mind, lasted forever. "Holy crap."

Tim pointed. "Hey. Dats me. Dat's when I was at da beach with daddy and Junny and... Dony."

"I can't believe it. I would never think he would do something like this in a million years." Diane quietly said to herself.

Diane heard a car rolling into her driveway and panicked. "He decides to come home now? Right, after my shocking discovery? What? No time for my heart attack?"

Diane picked up Tim, placing him in her lap to face her, acquiring his full attention.

"Timmy? I want you to do me a big favor. Do you know what that means?" She strove to convey the importance of his cooperation without scaring him.

"Be nice to you?"

"Yes. Good boy. I'm going to go out to the kitchen and do something very important. But I need you and Baxter to be very quiet. Can you do that? Just watch tv?"

The loud bang of a door slamming came from the kitchen. Diane looked at Tim and put a finger over her lips, whispering, "Sshhh."

Tim, "Sshhhed," back then nodded with determination, his bottom lip poked out and eyebrows firmly furrowed.

Diane left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

Tim felt nervous, having sensed her apprehension. He scanned the room, wondering if there was some way he could help. As long as he could remain quiet while he did so. Then he spotted something across the room, encouraging him to come up with a plan.

XXXXXX

Tobias drove as Gibbs constantly rubbed his wet palms down his thighs.

"It's gotta be the address he took him to, I just know."

"Too bad the Virginia LEOs did not find any credibility in the evidence just because it was found by a toddler."

"Well, it's been a windy day. That piece of paper could have blown over to the daycare from anywhere, perhaps from miles away. And it's been a couple days since he took Tim. I'm just glad they allowed us the jurisdiction to check it out without a hassle."

"So, what's she look like?"

Gibbs felt his pockets for the photo of the woman who owned the property.

"Hey, she's hot."

Gibbs eyebrows rose as he glared at Tobias, returning the photo to the front pocket of his jacket.

"Focus, Tobias."

XXXXXXX

"Colonial Beach dispatch. This is Jessica speaking."

Jessica waited, the only response, silence. She held her breath, straining to decipher any sound coming from the other line. She began the tracing procedure.

"Hullo. Is my daddy dare?"

Jessica pressed the headphone to her ear. This was a little boy, maybe even a toddler.

"This is Jessica speaking. Do you have an emergency?"

"I dunno." Tim looked down to what he was holding in his hand. "I have a dirt bike my brother gave me."

Jessica smiled tightly with concern. "What's your name, honey?"

"Tim." Jessica gasped. Her eyes instantly located the recent Amber Alert that was posted on the board over her desk. A small boy on the beach with big, green eyes and blonde hair smiled back at her with a toothy grin. She read the info on the boy and started to patch through to NCIS as she continued to talk to him, keeping him on the line for more information.

"Are you with anyone Tim?"

"Baxter."

"Could you put Baxter on the phone?"

Tim put the phone up to Baxter's face. The dog began to pant as he licked the phone leaving a trail of drool. Tim waited a few moments then returned the receiver to his ear.

"He's gots nuthin' to say to you." Jessica heard a bark in the background and realized Baxter must be a dog. She suppressed a giggle with earnest control remembering the dire situation of this little boy.

"Oh. Dare he goes." The phone went back to Baxter's face.

"Tim! Sweetheart! Tim!"

Tim heard a faint yell from the phone bringing it back to his ear.

"Honey?"

"Yus?"

"Do you have a last name?"

"Uhh. I dunno. Is my daddy dare?"

"Is it McGee?"

"Uuummm."

"What's your daddy's name Tim?"

"Umm. Gibb?" He further proved her suspicions.

"Could you stay on the phone Tim? Wait while I try to get hold of your daddy. The cops should be arriving at...ahhh, Baxter's house very soon."

"Jushica. Pwese tell my daddy m' sowery. I'm not 'spose to call the cops."  
"Tim you did the right thing. Your daddy will be very proud of you." Jessica dialed as she reassured the boy.

"NCIS. Special Agent Mike Franks speaking."

"Is there a Special Agent Gibbs available? This is Colonial beach dispatch. I believe I have his son on the line."

"You mean, Timmy? Probie, I mean, Jethro is on his way over to Colonial Beach right now checking out a lead. This is amazing! I'll patch you through to his cell." Franks frantically dialed Gibbs' number missing buttons as his fingers shook.

"Probie I have Colonial Beach dispatch on the line. They say they have Tim on the phone."

Gibbs and Tobias shared looks. "How can that be?" asked Tobias. Then Gibbs remembered the day Tim had called the cops from the restaurant.

"Well, I'll be." Gibbs whispered as he looked at his partner with hopeful eyes.

"Then put him through, Mike." Gibbs' voice cracked.

"Daddy. Dat you? M' sowery. I called the cops. You comin'?"

"Tim...Timmy are you okay?"  
"Yeah, dad. See Baxter?" Tim giggled. He's licking me."

"Tim, my little boy." Gibbs whispered. "We miss you so much. Jenny and Tony and Grampy..."

"Yup. I know."

Gibbs could hear the sharp noise of the phone falling while Tim talked in the background.

"Tim!"

The phone clattered some more then the sound of his son's voice grew louder. "-den she boughts me gum. Can you come right now daddy and get me?"

Gibbs laughed, tears running down his face. "Tim are you okay?"

"Dad. I went to the beach and 'Donalds but I didn't see you or Dony dare. Were you dare lookin' for me?"

"Are you kidding, son? That's all I've been doing since you've been gone."

"D...an bought me a car seat and a toy dog."

Gibbs knew he must have meant Diane, the woman in the photo. "Could I talk to her, Tim?"

"She's doing stuff in da kitchen. I have to be quiet."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead in aggravation knowing they still weren't out of the woods, not until he had Tim safe in his arms. "Tim, stay there. Toby and I are coming to get you."

Gibbs looked at Tobias, questioningly as he flashed ten raised fingers, twice. "We'll be there in twenty minutes, Tim. That's almost a whole Dragon Tails episode. The Virginia cops may just beat us at this point, but sit tight. Can you stay on the couch with Baxter and be very quiet for Diane?" Gibbs waited for an answer. "Tim? Tim!"

XXXXXX

"Where have you been?" Diane had her hands on her hips. She could feel her face heat up as if it were on fire. She knew she had to control her anger and shock in front of him. She had to be discreet with the information she had just learned for Tim's sake and her own.

He walked by her without giving her a second look to open the refrigerator and search. He pulled out a carton of milk and took a long slug. He wiped his mouth then smiled. "I found a job."

"Well, that's great Mike, but you left a baby with me without any instructions, no car seat or clothes. The poor kid had one toy he hasn't put down since he arrived. That's not how it's done."

"I didn't have a phone." He returned the milk then breezily walked by her.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Why bother even having this argument. She now knew the truth as it was slowly revealed to her consciousness. She looked at Michael wondering what went wrong.

"Well, don't worry. I'm here to take him off your hands. I met someone and she already has a place and she really wants to meet him."  
Diane disguised her worry. Her thoughts scattered as she scanned the kitchen for a set of car keys she could carefully hide in a pocket.

"How about I make you some lunch then you could take off. Tim is sleeping right now, anyway. And, I think he's getting a bad cold."

"Really?"  
"Oh yeah. I swear we went through a whole box of tissue today."

"Eeeww. That's gross." Mike shook his head in disgust with his tongue sticking out. "Well, it's okay. She's a nurse. She outta be good with that kind of stuff."

"What's her name?"

"Sherry, no I mean, Shannon."

"Which hospital does she work at?"

"I dunno. Why all the questions?"

Diane sighed. She kept reminding herself this all really didn't matter. She would do anything to stop him from taking Tim. She just hoped she could pull it off.

"Go ahead and sit in the living room. Watch some television and I'll bring in a sandwhich. Turkey or roast beef?"

"Turkey is good."

"You got it."

As soon as his back disappeared through the doorway she gathered her purse, keys and a leash moving them to a far off counter near the room Tim was in. She quickly made the sandwich then offered it to Mike, sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to go start some laundry."

Mike nodded.

She went back to the kitchen loudly closing a door that lead to the laundry room. She then, quietly retraced her steps to the room where Tim was resting.

XXXXX

She was shocked to find Tim on the phone, his hand cupped around his mouth over the receiver. She sat next to him with her finger over her lips again hoping he would remain as quiet as he had been. She was happy when he answered with a nod.

"Who are you talking to honey?" Diane whispered running a hand over his hair.

"Dad's coming to get me."  
She had no idea how he could possibly be talking to his father, but the explanation could wait. Diane smiled as tears formed in her eyes. She hadn't seen him smile quite this big until now. The happy, little boy she was able to be acquainted with so well in such a short time was filled with an exhilaration that was tough for him to contain, his feet swinging and kicking against the front of the couch.

She leaned close to him whispering in his ear. "When is he coming?"

Tim whispered back. "Twennie minutes." She heard a loud noise in the kitchen.

"Here. Let me talk to him, Tim."

"Tim? Are you there?"

"Hello, Mr. Gibb. I am Tim's aunt. I need to leave with Tim right now. I'll meet you at Westmoreland Park in Colonial beach. I'm driving a white Audi 2010 quattro."

"Can't you wait until we arrive?"

"Michael is here and wants to take Tim. I don't want to take any chances. To be honest, I'm not sure what he is capable of at this point." Diane moved towards the window that they would have to jump out of in order to get to her car without Michael seeing them leave. She picked up Baxter, carefully tossing him onto the lawn then lifted Tim maneuvering him through the window placing him on the grass near the dog. She looked back towards the door of the room then followed Tim through the window.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Gotta, again for her help

Gibbs continued to listen on Tim's line after Diane had instructed Gibbs where to meet and then ending the call by dropping the phone on a cushioned surface. However, she neglected to disconnect so Gibbs sustained the connection, listening to what must have been the sound of a window opening nearby then Tim's voice, adamant and objecting. "But, daddy's comin', D...an."

Gibbs worried that Tim was talking too loud and Mike would be able to hear them making their escape. He could barely make out Diane whispering loudly, assuring Tim. "We're going to meet him honey. At the park. Come on."

Gibbs listened a little longer. He made out the sound of a car peeling out in the driveway, kicking up small rocks as they pinged off the siding of the house and windows.

Abrupt cursing was followed by a violent thrust of a door slamming. Gibbs could make out the sound of rocks crunching then a bike being kick started, accelerating into a high-pitch whine that faded away, quickly.

Gibbs wondered if Mike really thought he could make a getaway with a baby on a bike? Or was he planning on eventually adding grand theft auto to his list of crimes?

"Dammit, hurry Tobias. It sounds like Mike just chased after them."

Tobias turned on his siren then increased his weight on the gas pedal.

Gibbs dialed Jenny's cell phone.

XXXXX

Diane placed Tim and Baxter into the front of the car unconcerned with the car seat for the time being. She twisted the key into the ignition then pressed the pedal to the metal, kicking up gravel and dust. As she glanced in the rear view mirror, she saw that the cloud she produced made it impossible to see if Michael was in any kind of pursuit. She concentrated on the road, driving much faster than usual.

"Now, Tim I want you climb to the back seat and get in your car seat, can you do that for me?"

"Yup." Tim climbed into his seat and pulled the buckle down over his shoulders. She was satisfied when she heard a "click".

Baxter was standing in the passenger seat with his front paws on the dash, panting, tail wagging fervidly.

"Sorry Baxter, this ain't gonna be anything close to a pleasure ride."

"We're going to see daddy?"

"Oh yeah. I'm going to do my best to get you to him."

Tim's arms raised in victory, "Yeah, daddy! And can I see Dony and Junny,too?"

"Oh. I'm sure of it."

In what seemed like a short time Diane pulled into the gates of the State Park immediately searching for police cars, surprised there were not any in sight. She clicked a leash to Baxter's collar then exited the car to open the back door to let Tim out of his car seat, taking a firm hold of him in her arms.

XXXXXX

Tobias and Gibbs had separated as soon as they arrived at the park, Gibbs, to check the parking lot across the field and Tobias covering a stretch of the parking lot along the river. The park was filled with people leisurely enjoying the beautiful weather.

Gibbs spotted the Audi first, as it parked in the lot right next to the boathouse that he had just come from, about sixty feet away.

"Tim." Gibbs whispered, his breath caught, as he saw his son gathered in Diane's arms from the back of her car. He stood for a moment observing his well-being from across the field. He appeared well taken care of and comfortable in Diane's company strengthening Gibbs' optimism. He sensed the concern and protectiveness in her stature as she held onto Tim tightly, searching the vast crowds of people that occupied the park. He waved to see if Diane could see him but she was too nervous to concentrate on her surroundings, her eyes darted fleetingly from one person to the next.

Now all Gibbs wanted was to hold Tim in his arms, let him know how much he missed him and loved him.

XXXXXX

Diane scanned the park walking closer to the picnic tables and boathouse. She looped Baxter's leash over one arm so she could hold onto Tim tightly, positioned in front of her. She could feel her pulse beating rapidly in her neck, her breath quick and shallow afraid Mike had followed them, as she scanned the groups of people around them. Maybe the park wasn't such a good idea, she didn't think there would be so many people.

Diane screamed in shock when Tim was jerked from her hold, roughly by his arms. Mike had come out of nowhere, sneaking up behind her using the boathouse as cover. She moved earnestly, reaching her hands to regain possession of him but just swiped handfuls of air. She continued her pursuit of Mike but was pushed to the ground, twisting her knee. She lay incapacitated, yelling for Tim as a few people in the park became alarmed. Baxter began to bark ferociously, tugging on his leash.

XXXXXX

Tim felt something give in his shoulder as Mike tore him from Diane's grasp, twisting and pulling, rendering his left arm useless as it hung by his side. Diane was yelling at Mike to let Tim go.

"Michael McGee! FBI! Release the child! You're under arrest for kidnapping!"

Tim was shaken roughly as Mike frantically whirled to find Tobias behind them, his gun drawn.

"Doby?"

Tobias gave Tim a soft smile and a wink. He attempted to keep his calm demeanor even though his palms were sweaty and he had to keep blinking from the sweat trickling into his eyes. Mike kept the hand that wasn't holding Tim in a jacket pocket alerting Tobias to a possible arms possession.

Now Gibbs had closed a majority of the distance and was just yards away from the small group. Mike was beginning to panic as they all surrounded him.

"Wait. I can explain." Mike held up his hand, ready to convince everyone he did nothing wrong and they should all just go home.

A few uniforms cautiously came closer to assist Tobias and Gibbs with the situation. Gibbs was carefully gaining distance between himself and Michael.

Baxter freed himself from Diane's arm, his leash dragging on the ground as he growled and barked, clamping onto Mike's pant leg like a vice. Mike started yelling at him, hopping and kicking, trying to free himself.

Tim looked down at the dog remembering how Ziva had kicked this man the last time he was abducted by him but he had pushed her down. He remembered all the people this man had hurt in order to take him away from his family and friends.

Mike cursed then kicked the dog, sending him flying as Baxter yelped in pain.

"No!" Tim yelled into Mike's ear. Then he did the only thing he could think of out of anger and frustration. He opened his mouth wide and sank his teeth into Mike's shoulder. Next thing he knew he was airborne, people yelling frantically all around him.

XXXXXXX

"No!" Gibbs yelled in desperation watching as Mike launched Tim into the air. He dug in his heels, instantly praying he would cover the distance to catch his boy before he hit the ground, his arms ardently outstretched, his steps strong and precise.

Tim landed across his forearms on his back just before touching the ground. Gibbs breathed in deep, something he hadn't done in days. Then he laughed while he cried, tears instantly filling his eyes, thanking God that he had his boy back in his arms.

He kneeled as he looked at him in disbelief. He squeezed him tightly to his chest rocking him, his face nestled in Tim's neck.

Tim could feel the wetness of his father's tears, the warmth of his laugh on his neck and face.

A muffled, tiny voice tickled Gibbs' cheek. "You catched me daddy."

"Ahh, Tim I'll always catch you. I love you so much, Timmy." Gibbs whispered in his ear.

"Yup. I love you, too."

Although Tim was motionless in his arms, Gibbs could feel a sudden tremble in his son's body. Gibbs started to worry Tim would go into shock as he pulled the boy's face away from his chest just inches so Tim could focus on his face, his voice.

Tears were on Tim's cheeks but he wore a brave tight-lipped grin, his eyes sleepy. Gibbs rubbed his hands softly over his arms and brushed back his hair to warm him and keep hold of his concentration.

"Tim it's over. I'm going to take you home. Mike can't take you away anymore." Gibbs continued to reassure him as he looked into his eyes, rocking.

Tim nodded, trusting his father.

"I'm proud of you, my brave boy. " Tim nodded, nervously.

Gibbs noticed the strange position his left arm was in. "Does your arm hurt, Tim?" He gently rubbed it, feeling for bumps.

Tim nodded, holding back tears. Gibbs smoothed his fingers over his shoulder noticing a contusion. He was familiar with the injury, a dislocated shoulder. He had had one himself, earning it by climbing a wall in boot camp. "Damn."

Gibbs checked the status of their surroundings. The local police had arrested Mike McGee, leading him to a police car in handcuffs while a couple more were talking to Tobias as he assisted Diane. The two were walking towards Tim and himself, Baxter back on his leash, his tail wagging.

Diane looked down at Tim, worry etched deep in her face. Tim was quiet, his eyes closed, contentedly listening to his father's voice as the swaying sensation lulled him to sleep.

"How is he Jethro?" Gibbs was still kneeling as he looked up to Tobias. "I'm not sure yet, still checking him out. He may have a dislocated shoulder, his arm hurts and I'm worried he may go into shock..."

"I'll call an ambulance..."

"Nah, I have a better idea. Diane, how close is the nearest hospital?"

"St. Mary's isn't far, five minutes, maybe."

"I think the ambulance will be more upsetting for him. Diane, could we take your car since you have a car seat?"

"Of course." She fished around in her pocket and pulled out her car keys holding them up. "I won't be able to drive with this bum knee. So, who wants to drive? How about you Toby? And, then you could buy me lunch from the cafeteria when we get there, I've really worked up an appetite saving your nephew."

Tobias gave Diane a surprised look with a smirk.

One of the officers leaned close to Tobias telling him they would meet them there to collect statements and follow up with the story.

"Of course." Answered Tobias.


	18. Chapter 18

As they entered the hospital, Gibbs' eyes searched the nearby waiting room for Jenny and Tony. Tim had been groggy during the car ride but his eyes were now closed; peacefully asleep in his arms.

Diane had an arm around Tobias' shoulder as she hobbled in behind Gibbs.

"Careful , Toby. I can't walk as fast as you."  
"I don't know if you know this, but I don't let just anyone call me by my nickname."

"Well, you do realize at this point I'm not just anyone?"

"I'm gonna have to have a talk with the kid about you. Maybe he can give me some pointers."

Diane smiled but made sure Tobias didn't see her reaction.

They all huddled in front of the receptionist, Gibbs and Tobias showing the receptionist their badges.

"My son was involved in a kidnapping, he needs to be checked over, immediately for a possible dislocated shoulder and shock." Gibbs nodded his head in Diane's direction. "She twisted her knee assisting in his rescue."

"And your son's name?"  
"Timothy... well, as of now it's McGee."

"Oh, I heard about that case. I'm so happy to hear you found him. Please bring him right in. We'll deal with the paperwork when we can. I'm so glad he's okay. Poor little guy." The woman looked at him from behind the desk. "Must be tired from the ordeal."

"Thanks." Gibbs looked at Tim, still unable to comprehend he was in his arms. He knew it hadn't been a considerably long amount of time he had been gone, but it had felt like forever.

On the trip to the hospital, Diane had given them a run down of the time she had spent with Tim. Gibbs vowed he would be forever in her debt for the care she bestowed to Tim and the risk she took to save him from his biological father, her own nephew.

As they talked in the car learning more about one another, Gibbs could see the bond Tim and Diane had developed in just the short amount of time she had taken care of him. He could see that Tim trusted her as she held his hand during the trip to the hospital while he sat in the front next to Tobias, turned towards the back the whole trip.

Tobias offered to stay with Diane as she sat in front of the administration desk to relay her insurance information.

"I'll handle the statements and questions with the LEOs when they arrive." Tobias told Gibbs.

"Hey thanks. And send Jen through when they arrive, will ya'?"

"You got it Jethro." Tobias stepped closer to Gibbs, patting his shoulder. "Hey, we did it. We got'm back."

"Yeah, we did Tobias." Gibbs turned towards the entrance to the exam rooms. "Yeah. We did." Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs walked through the doors as he was directed to an exam room, a middle-aged doctor with a big smile and firm handshake met Gibbs immediately, asking questions. "My name is Dr. Cashmere."

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs."

"So, this is the famous little boy who called his daddy to come get him. His phone conversation has already been played on radio stations and talk shows." The doctor looked at him in Gibbs' arms "Oh, tired little fella. Well, I'm not surprised."

The doctor took a closer look at Tim's shoulder, pulling his shirt away gently. "Oh, yeah, I see what you mean. You're familiar with dislocated shoulders, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Had one in boot camp a few years back."

"Ahhh. Well, since he's asleep can you lay him on the table, maybe we can manipulate that shoulder back into place before he wakes. Now wouldn't that be ideal?"

"The less trauma the better." Gibbs agreed as he worked his way across the exam room.

Gibbs stopped when he heard voices and footsteps in the main entrance turning to see Jen and Tony eagerly taking in the scene standing at the door. Jen was speechless when she saw Tim in Gibbs' arms as Tony sprinted over jumping up and down.

"Careful Tony. He's a asleep. We have to keep him that way for a little while longer. He's going to be so happy to see you when he wakes up."

Tony gave Gibbs a quiet, toothy smile, his eyes expressive."Dad, you did it, you got him back." Tony looked at his father then Tim, in awe.

Jen walked to Gibbs with tears in her eyes as she placed a hand to his cheek and gave the sleeping toddler a gentle kiss. They managed a hug, Jen was careful not to rouse Tim.

"How is his shoulder." asked Jen. "Tobias filled me in a little bit when we arrived."

"The doctor was just about to check him out."

Gibbs laid his little boy on the table. As the doctor needed to examine the shoulder joint closely, he worked Tim's shirt off, careful not to jostle him. "Oh yeah. Very evident, see how distorted? Do you know how this happened?" Jen looked over Gibbs shoulder recognizing the injury she had seen hundreds of times while working in the emergency room.

"Well..." Gibbs looked towards the floor, recalling their afternoon. "His biological father tried to take him back by pulling him out of Diane's hold..."

Jen inhaled sharply. "Oh honey." Jen stood by his side her arm around him, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I think it happened then."

Tony was standing on his tippy toes, his hands grasping the sides of the table as he looked at his brother. He found Gibbs' eyes and whispered, choked up noticing what Tim held in his hand. "Look Dad. He's holding my dirt bike I gave him that day."

"He's been holding that since I found him, Tony."

Tony gently rested his chin on the table as his hand rested on Tim's arm.

"Tony-" Said Gibbs, nervous.

The doctor winked at Gibbs, whispering. "it's okay."

Gibbs gave the doctor an appreciative smile.

The doctor slowly moved Tim's extended arm upward over his head, until he was satisfied that it was back in place.

Tim's eyes quickly opened prompted by the adjustment as he searched around him, unfamiliar with his surroundings. He attempted to sit up. "Daddy?"

The doctor, checking the boy's vitals and any other signs of injury, quickly felt hemmed in as everyone moved in closer to the exam table.

The doctor kept a gentle hand on Tim's uninjured shoulder. "Just a minute little guy. We still have to check you out. Everybody is right here."

Tim looked at all the faces he had so desperately missed, overwhelmed and self-conscious, blushing as he put his hands over his eyes.

Tony eased his shyness away, quickly by leaning over Tim's face giving his chin a slight tickle. As Tim slid a hand down to peek as Tony yelled, "Peek-a-boo, Timmy."

Tim burst out into a belly laugh. "Dony! I see-ed you."

"Hey Tim, you're back so now we can play again."

"Yup. Can we play cars, Dony?"

"Sure, I'll even let you use the red Corvette one."

"Really? But that's the bestest one."

Jen leaned down to give Tim another kiss on his forehead stroking his hair back. "Hi sweetheart. I missed you so much."

Tim blushed, smiling as he tilted his chin to his chest. "I mished you, Junny...also."

He placed a hand on her cheek. "Know what Junny?"

"What hon?"

"I saw-ed a really big bug at da beach. He had teeth, even." Tim curled his top lip away from his teeth then touched his two top teeth, for effect.

"You love bugs, don't you Timmy?'  
"Yus. Specially when day fly."

The doctor chuckled. "Glad to see you woke up happy, young man. Now do you have pain anywhere?"

"Nope."

"Guess what Tim."

"What?"

"You're going to get to wear a sling. Do you know what that is?"

"Nope." The doctor had Tim sit up then pulled his shirt on over his head. He carefully fitted the sling on Tim's arm.

"This will keep your arm still for the next few days or so, so it can heal, okay?"

Tim frowned then glared at his confined arm. "But I don like it." He gave the doctor a pathetic look.

The doctor looked at Jen and Gibbs who was worriedly clenching his teeth. "I have a list of instructions you are to follow over the next month. Besides the shoulder he looks fine." Gibbs and Jenny both sighed. "You're free to take him home. I bet that's something you've both wanted to hear over the last few days."

Gibbs tousled Tim's hair. "Music to my ears, doc."

"Here. I just need to hold him." Tim reached out to Jenny as he encircled her with his good arm and both legs. "Hi baby." Tim sighed, a serene smile spreading over his face as his head rested on her shoulder.

Tim lifted his head to look at her. "Junny? When we get home can I take dis thing off?" Tim lifted his arm in the sling, hopeful.

Jen giggled towards the doctor. "I can tell this is going to be a struggle."

"As long as he doesn't do anything strenuous for a while he should be good." The doctor tweaked Tony's nose. "Like, wrestling is totally out of the question. Okay, big guy?"

Tony nodded assuredly. "Uh-huh." They left the room as they passed Diane in another exam room sitting on the table with Tobias standing by her.

"D...an!"

"Oh Timmy, you have to wear a sling?" Tim sighed, nodding.

Diane struggled to get off the table but Tobias put his hand up in front of her. "And where do you think you're going. Wait for the doctor to come back with your knee brace."

Diane sat back down, scoffing.

Gibbs entered the room with Jen and Tony following behind. "Jen, Tony, I'd like you to meet Diane, Tim's aunt."

"Tim has an aunt? That's really cool." Said Tony.

"Oh, Tony! I heard so much about you. For one, you are the best tree climber, ever." Tony waved at Diane before he stepped behind Jen's leg, embarrassed.

Jen stepped closer, "Gibbs hasn't filled me in on everything, yet but from what I understand you really were a hero. I don't know how we could ever repay you."

Diane waved off Jen with gratitude. "Aaahh, Tim's my nephew, he's family. I'm very grateful to have had the time to get to know him." She reached to touch his arm. "He's a great kid."

Jen shook her head biting her bottom lip. "So... noble." She then gave Diane a firm hug and they both wiped tears from their eyes. "Well, thank you Diane. I'm going to make sure we keep in touch and have you over often."

"I would really like that." Diane's voice cracked.

"Tobias we're going to head back. I'll clear this all up tomorrow. I have a family to get back to."

"I hear ya', Jethro. I'll do what I can here. I'll call ya' later with any updates."

"Oh, and Toby, can you go give Baxter a quick walk, he must be going crazy in the car all alone."

Tobias didn't answer her giving Gibbs a quick glare. Gibbs chuckled.

They said their 'goodbyes' then headed out.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jen as they walked.

"Let's stop for lunch. I saw a nice little place on the way here."

"Fine with me."  
"Plus, I want to talk to you about something." Gibbs stopped for a moment, worry changing his expression.

Jen pulled him as they started to walk, again. "Don't worry silly, it's nothing bad."

The smile returned to Gibbs' face.

XXXXXX

They stopped at a small roadside burger and fries stand that offered outdoor picnic tables. After eating their meals, Jen and Gibbs straddled over a bench so they could face each other while the boys sat and ate ice cream cones close by at another picnic table. Tony promised to keep a close eye on his younger brother, making sure he didn't bump his sore arm.

"I have to say, Diane and Toby seem to be hitting it off. They act like they've always known each other." Said Jen.

"I think Tim talked about us so much she feels she already knows us. She knew exactly who we were before we told her." Said Gibbs.

"They would make a wonderful couple."

"I still have to think about allowing Tobias into the family." Jen couldn't help but giggle at Gibbs' remark.

"So...what's up?"

"Well, after everything we have been through lately, I realize just how much each one of you is so important to me. And, how good we have it. I have been doing some thinking..."

"Good thinking?" Said Gibbs.  
"Oh, I think you'll like it. You know all those wedding plans I have been preparing, you know, the flowers, photographer, the hall reservations, caterers, yadda-yadda?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Well, why don't we just get married next week in your backyard?" Jen's eyebrows raised and her hands palm side up were in a questioning expression, waiting for Gibbs' reply. His brows furrowed as he tightly closed his lips, rubbing his chin looking down.

Jen was perplexed as her heart hammered in anticipation. "Well? Jethro?"

Gibbs laughed picking her up and swinging her around in a circle. He placed her on her feet, nestling his face against her neck. "I love it."

Goosebumps raced up Jenny's arms as she smiled big, laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

Jenny woke to a warm sensation caressing her face. She smiled, then hopped up out of bed springing to the window to check on the day's foreseeable weather. It had been raining for four straight days, so Jenny could barely control her enthusiasm when she saw the strong morning sun, peeking through the translucent, grey clouds. "Perfect."

She turned to look at her strapless, tea-length wedding dress, hanging from a hook on her closet door. Her hand ran over the exquisite embroidery hand-done on the skirt with the beads then sewn into the top. Something simple, but still gorgeous. To her, all that mattered was the thought of Jethro becoming her husband and adopting Tony and Tim. This would undoubtedly be the best day of her life.

She grabbed her robe from her bed then ran towards the kitchen to attempt breakfast even though her stomach was full of butterflies.

There was no sign of her sister-maid of honor, so she must still be asleep in the spare bedroom. "Heather! Get up sleepyhead! It's time to get ready!"

XXXXX

The doorbell rang as small feet tromped through the dining room to answer it.

"Doby!"

"Hey super hero, how come you get to wear a cape and I have to wear this uncomfortable suit?" Tim stood holding the door in his boxers, tall rubber boots, fireman's helmet and a black cape, tied around his neck.

"But I'm...Batman!"

"Oh. I always wondered the true identity of my favorite caped hero." Tobias tousled the small boy's hair.

"Yup."

Tim ran away leaving Tobias to find his way in. Franks was just a few feet away tugging on his buttoned collar, grumbling to himself. Tobias and Franks had spent the morning helping with preparations, then left to go home to dress appropriately for the ceremony.

"So, when does your new lady friend arrive?"

Tobias checked his watch. "Soon. She wouldn't miss this for the world."

"You know, you found yourself a true hero. I didn't really want to bring this up today, you know, wedding and all; happy times, but it needs to be said. We learned yesterday that Michael McGee was involved in plans to sell little probie to a couple who had been trying to conceive for the last ten years. Apparently they had become so desperate that they had devised a deal with McGee, willing to pay a substantial amount for the little guy."

"Wow." Tobias looked down, shaking his head. "She deserves an award. For all we know we could still be looking for him. Who knows if we would have ever found Tim if Diane hadn't intervened."

Ducky had joined the small group. "Gibbs is in a quandary on how to repay the young miss, being she is so incredibly wealthy."

"Aaah, she's just happy to have learned she has a nephew she can spoil." Tobias' smiling eyes touched everyone around him.

"Well, it all worked out, little Ziva finding the address, Timothy calling the police, Diane seeing the Amber Alert on the news then Jethro being there at the right time to catch Tim. Pretty amazing," agreed Jackson standing nearby.

Mike whistled. "Now, ain't that a mouthful."

"Diane tells me Michael was really messed up after his father died," explained Tobias. "When he was twelve they went on a fishing trip. His father fell off the boat, bumped his head. He watched his father drown, couldn't do anything to help him because he didn't know how to swim. His parents had begged him to take swimming lessons but he had stubbornly refused."

"Sounds like a strong case of survivor's guilt." Ducky placed his hand on Tobias' arm.

Tobias sighed. "Anyhoo, on a lighter note, Jethro did a good job on that gazebo. Jen must have gotten on his case to finish it in time for the wedding."

The doorbell interrupted their conversation and Tim stormed by Mike to answer it. "Scuse, me. pwease, Mike."

Tim opened the door to reveal Ziva and her father, Ziva dressed in a daffodil patterned sundress.

"Timmy!" She hopped up then ran forward jumping on Tim, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek until Tim lost his balance and they fell back onto the floor.

"She obviously hasn't seen Timothy since the abduction and his return home!" Ducky's eyebrows rose.

"Ziva! I mished you!"

They giggled until Jackson and Franks broke it up and helped Tim and Ziva to their feet.

"Ziva." Ziva's father shook his head at the girl with authority.

'Whoa. Gibbs better watch out for this one in the future, huh?" chuckled Franks.

Gibbs walked into the room dressed in a black classic fit tux. He looked uncomfortable and nervous but otherwise quite handsome as he tugged on the sleeves of his jacket.

"Looking dapper, probie," grinned Mike.

"Thanks for dressing up, Mike, and holding off on the cigar smoking."

"Whatchya gotta sacrifice for friends." Mike shrugged warmly hitting Gibbs on the back.

A quick knock alerted Tim to open the door, allowing Diane to enter holding Baxter.

"Why hello little Timmy, I see you're already dressed for the big shin-dig."

Tim giggled hugging Diane's leg looking up at her and the dog. "Hi Baxter and D...an."

Baxter wagged his tail, struggling to break free from Diane's hold.

Applause erupted in the room originating from the small group of men.

"Wow, I love this family, such positive greetings."

Gibbs leaned close to her. "That's for saving Tim." Gibbs put out his hand for her to shake. As soon as she did, he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

Diane brushed away a tear. "Ahhh, I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I had to."

Tobias came closer, grinning at her in admiration.

XXXXX

"Ahh, come on. I can run faster than Timmy. I'm older..." Said Tony.

All the kids were scattered on the back porch, Tony and Tim in their suits. Gibbs had supplied them with action figures, books and legos to keep them occupied. He told them they would have to wait before they were allowed any snacks or drinks.

"But, I heard him say he is Batman. Just the fact that he is Batman, I would think he could run faster than any one of us here," pointed out Jimmy.

"He's not Batman," argued Tony, perplexed.

"And how do you know that?" asked Abby. "From what I heard he went flying into the air to escape from the bad man."

Jimmy raised his hand, "yes, I heard that too."

Tony looked at his brother sitting on the floor of the porch with his knees bent to the sides. He was playing with action figures with Justin and Ziva.

Tony opened his mouth to protest, but knew he couldn't since he had heard the same story. "But how could he be Batman? He's really short?"

"Maybe the costume gives him his tall-ness." Jimmy shrugged.

"Let's solve this once and for all. If Timmy can run faster than you, that will prove he is Batman." Abby reasoned.

"Timmy can run faster!" Ziva yelled, moving the arms on a Xena action figure.

"But we're supposed to stay on the porch." said Tony.  
"What's one little run across the yard?" Abby shoved Tony lightly on the shoulder.

"I dunno. We don't have our sneakers on."

"So..." Ziva scoffed.

"Timmy! Come here. We're going to race." Said Tony.

"But why?" Tim grudgingly stood up, walking towards his brother.

"To prove to everyone here that you're not Batman."  
"But I am Batman."

"See. Tim doesn't lie." Justin looked down as soon as the words left his mouth.

Everyone looked at the boy who hadn't said two words since he arrived an hour ago with his mother.

"I trust Justin's gut," said Jimmy.

"Yeah, yeah." Tony scoffed as he walked down the steps and Tim followed. The rest of the kids stayed on the steps to watch. He leaned down to Tim to explain their race route. "Tim. We're going to run to the big oak tree near the fence then come back, okay?"

Tim sighed with a shrug. "I 'spose."

"Ready! Set! Go!" Abby yelled from the stairs. Tony turned towards her as Tim took off.

"Hey, wait I wasn't ready!" Tony turned to catch up with Tim."

"See! Tim can hear really good just like Batman," said Justin.

"Justin has a good point," said Jimmy.

"Oh, look. It looks like Tony is gaining on Timmy. You know, Tim doesn't have his costume on. Maybe that makes a difference," said Abby.

"Yeah, that's where all the... gadgets are kept." said Ziva.

They all looked at each other.

"Maybe they should just race another day." said Abby. A yell brought the kids' attentions back to the race. "Oh, oh." Abby blushed, wondering how much trouble she had just got them all into.

"Oh, oh is right. That's not good." Jimmy's concerned face was directed towards the brothers' newest predicament.

"Well, it has been raining all week," said Abby.  
"Forgot about that," Jimmy took off his glasses to rub the lens on his shirt then replace them on his nose.

"Well, I'm not telling Mr. Gibbs," said Abby.

"I will," said Ziva. "He's really... very nice."

XXXXXXX

Ziva pushed her way through the many adults that filled the house.

"Mr. Gibbs!" It was difficult for her to see the faces that belonged with the legs, everyone was so tall.

"Yes, Miss Ziva?" Gibbs heard Ziva, crouching down to talk to her eye level.

"We have a problem..."

Crying erupted from the back porch doorway; Gibbs took off in a flash recognizing the distinctive cry of his two boys. Tobias, Diane, Franks, Ducky and Jackson followed. The five men along with a horrified Diane laid their eyes on the two most remorseful, muddiest, little faces they had ever seen.

"What in tarnation? Mini probie? Tony? What were ya' thinkin'?" Said Mike.

"Holy fourth of July weinie roast, what am I looking at?" Said Tobias.

"Ahhh, Tim, honey, are you okay?" Diane crooned.

"Someday, Jethro, you'll look back and laugh at this. It probably won't be any time soon, though, son." Said Jackson.

"Well, who in his right mind would leave two, highly active young boys dressed in suits, unattended within close proximity to mud puddles? It's only been raining for the last week." Said Ducky.

"That would be me Duck." Gibbs sighed running his hand through his hair. "Okay, guys, Jen will be here any minute. I have to get out back so I don't see her in her wedding dress. Could you..?"

"We got this probie. Operation: Mini-groomsmen; mud cleanup."

"I'll get the hose," offered Tobias.

"Good God, man! Do you want to freeze the poor lads?" Ducky looked at Tobias, irritated.

"You're right, we'll just throw 'em in the shower with their clothes on then throw the clothes into the dryer," said Jackson.

Diane entered the room with some towels. She handed Mike one. "Here, you get Tony, I'll grab Timmy."

XXXXXXX

Jen looked into Gibbs' warm eyes. He gave her a look making her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. His smile was borderline goofy as if they were the only people standing there holding hands on the finely hand-crafted gazebo Gibbs painstakingly worked on till four in the morning to finish, not happy until it was perfect. She was able to see the boys in her line of sight standing behind him. Tim was yawning and Tony was trying to catch a bug that was flying in his proximity. She silently questioned the puddles of water welling around their feet as their shoes made embarrassing, squeaky noises every time they moved.

Tim caught her eye and giggled, waving. "Hi Junny." She couldn't help but softly snort at his innocence.

She looked at these faces and she knew, the day couldn't be any better. Without a doubt, this was the man she loved, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with, loving his boys as her own.

After the justice of peace told Gibbs to kiss the bride Gibbs slowly leaned in to kiss Jen taking his time as if it were their first kiss.

"Whoa, dad!" yelled Tim.

Gibbs' and Jenny's family and friends cheered as Gibbs swept Jenny off her feet hugging her. Putting her down without breaking the hug, Gibbs reached out with one arm and grabbed his, no, their giggling boys into their first official family hug.

The end, thanks for reading! Shell


End file.
